Esa fecha
by Bleeding Carnation
Summary: El primer San Valentín desde que el nuevo maou llegó al trono de Shin Makoku...será más accidentado de lo que planeó.


Advertencias(amo poner advertencias….XD):

1-No digan que estoy fuera de personaje con Yuuri si no llegan hasta más de la mitad…

2-Me inspiré en un CD drama, donde se ven las ensoñaciones de Wolf con Yuuri en el baño.

3-Yuuram y Wolfyuu, he de confesaros que en un principio fue sólo Yuuram, mas la última escena se me fue de las manos….a las personas que os desagrada el Wolfyuu: en el primer lemon Yuu es el seme, así que relax…

4-No les exijo llegar hasta el final…ni yo misma se como he escrito tanto…

5-Para ser por "San Valentín" esta bastante frío a mi gusto…

* * *

_¿Sabes? no pido nada más _

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti…_

* * *

**Esa fecha**

Por primera vez se celebraría San Valentín en Shin Makoku desde que el nuevo maou había tomado su cargo, todos estaban emocionados haciendo sus presentes a esa persona tan especial que todos tenemos, en honor a esta ocasión y por iniciativa del rey en el camino entre el pueblo y el castillo, en medio de un claro del bosque, se había construido una feria con muchos juegos, hecha y pensada para los enamorados, los materiales de construcción se habían traído desde la tierra natal de heika y el resto de las cosas esenciales para su realización las había inventado una científica.

Sólo un día faltaba para ese día, y el clima no parecía estar de su lado, seguía nevando tan fuerte como los días anteriores, claro, podrían sacar la nieve del camino con sólo un poco de esfuerzo, pero la idea era que los juegos en su totalidad funcionara, si el cielo se empecinaba en seguir de esta forma, sólo funcionarían los bajo techo.

El pacto de sangre vivía una revolución inigualable, las sirvientas corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de desocuparse de sus obligaciones lo más pronto posible, los soldados hablaban por lo bajo entre ellos, preguntándose a quien habían escogido para el baile de medianoche, todos ayudaban a edificar ese ambiente festivo, todos, excepto las tres excelencias.

Se mantenían serios y tratando de esconder su emoción, algunos tenían el problema de no tener pareja para el baile, otros tenían el problema de que su pareja para el baile quisiera usarlos de conejillos de Indias y otros de que la que deseaban fuera su pareja no le pusiera la atención adecuada.

El mayor de los hermanos dudaba que en las condiciones en las que estaba, amarrado a una tabla giratoria, si quiera quedara en condiciones para estar de pie.

El hermano del medio, no tenía una pareja para el baile, porque cuando lo notó ya todos tenían su pareja.

El menor miraba a su prometido terminar con esa pila de papeles, documentos esenciales para el reino, estaba rendido, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa que se encontraba en frente del escritorio del maou, veía como los papeles pasaban mágicamente de un montón a otro, la mano de su prometido movía el lápiz frenéticamente, para firmar o destacar algo en aquellas hojas, la nieve caía silenciosa por la ventana podía mirarla.

El tutor del rey se había negado a dejar a los dos consortes solos, en especial desde la invasión de la cama de su estudiante, sabía que la carne joven era débil. Su existencia frente al príncipe caprichoso estaba sentada de brazos cruzados cuidando la virginidad de su heika.

-¡Listo!- al fin, la última firma del día.

-¡Ha heika su trabajo esta cada día mejor, ahora puede leer con facilidad! ¡ y se ha demorado tan poco en aprender el idioma de su reino!

-Jeje, sí Gunter….Wolfram ¿te pasa algo?.... ¿te sientes bien?

El trapo humano tirado en la mesa no le daba una muy buena pauta, en realidad su prometido no se encontraba bien, sin embargo su malestar no era físico, era mucho peor que eso

-Sí…-fue fría y sin ganas su respuesta.

-Oh….bueno, nos vemos después.

Salió de la habitación, el rubio seguía en la misma posición, mientras el tutor se felicitaba a si mismo por proteger a su alumno.

* * *

En el almuerzo, once y cena la mayoría demostraba los deseos de que el día de mañana llegara pronto, claro a excepción de tres hermanos cuyas almas habían abandonado su cuerpo, los tres estaban pálidos sin ningún sentimiento circundando su cara, ni siquiera seriedad, el menor estaba perdido viendo el plato vacío de la última comida del día, el mayor estaba profundamente mareado, tanto que nadie pudo dejar de notar sus dificultades al caminar, sin embargo ninguno quiso hacérselo notar por miedo a su ira y el del medio intentaba disimular las ganas de tener pareja, hasta Yosak ya tenía una…

En estas condiciones, en la mesa se podría respirar un ambiente denso, los intentos de conversación eran ahogados en la boca de lo pocos a los que se les ocurría decir algo.

Una niña miraba a uno de sus padres, teniendo toda la intención de preguntar que le pasaba a su otro padre, pero al ver la cara de no entender del todo y una clara expresión de "soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla" o mejor dicho "persona que intenta hablar lo menos posible se salvará de quemaduras, un temblor y una espada", en un suspiro desistió.

El rey ni siquiera quiso expresar su parecer ante la grandiosa celebración que se esperaba, presentía el dolor de cabeza y los ánimos a punto de estallar, tras esa cara de aparente asentimentalidad , de alguien.

Agradecía la presencia de los sirvientes, para , aunque sea, contrarrestar un poco con la de los hermanos.

La madre de las tres almas en pena estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propias cavilaciones como para notar la densa atmósfera que se vivía.

Una científica parecía inmune ante el extraño aire que se respiraba, seguía actuando como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

Nadie sabía nada del tutor del rey, se pensaba que había de estar durmiendo.

-Wolf… ¿ya terminaste?- la ceja del entrevistado se levantó más de su par.

-¿Qué no ves?...-el plato tan vacío que llegaba a parecer limpio delante suyo fue su respuesta.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a dor…?- ¡¿qué rayosestuvo a pasos de decir…?!, se preguntó a sí mismo en medio de una fracción de segundo, su cerebro le reenvió la orden de callar a su boca.

-¿A qué….?- el príncipe estuvo a punto de sacarle esa información a su prometido, pero el mal humor y el sueño pudieron más- permiso, voy a acostarme, estuvo delicioso.

Un joven maou siguió con la mirada a su consorte mientras se retiraba, estaba un poco atontado, él pensaba conocer bien a Wolfram y si era cierto lo que creía, su reacción natural hubiera sido torturarlo hasta sacarle toda la verdad, aunque fuera letra por letra.

-Yo también he de retirarme, mañana será un largo día…-la pelirroja más temible por un alto moreno ojos azules habló.

-Anissina, de eso quería conversar, sobre lo de mañana….

-¿Si Gwendal…?- su trato fue áspero y directo dejando ver que se esperaba un inconveniente.

-Se ha presentado una emergencia y tendré que ir a patrullar…- lo dijo lentamente tratando de guardar algo de calma.

-Oh, no te preocupes por aquello, me tomé la libertad de enviar a Yosak a la frontera….- los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron-espero que no te moleste, permiso.

El general tomó aire para defenderse, mas se desinfló como un globo, esa excusa, su única excusa, se había ido al retrete.

Por fin la sexy-queen despertó de su profunda ensoñación.

-Ohhh….Gwendal, relájate un poco, envejecerás más rápido…

-Madre, ese no es el punto- dudaba que si la científica continuara viviendo bajo su mismo techo si quiera pudiera "envejecer".

-Vele el lado positivo al asunto-sonrió-ahora tu hermano tendrá pareja.

-¡¿Wolfram?!

-No, heika, me refiero a Conrard.

-Madre…¿cómo?

-Verás- la sexy-mujer le guinó el ojo a su hijo del medio- ya que Yosak no está ahora puedes salir con su cita….

-No creo que sea tan fácil…

-Oh, sí, si lo será yo misma me ocuparé de que así sea…después de todo fui yo la que junte a tu hermano mayor con Anissina…ahora que he hecho eso puedo hacer lo que sea- declaró en el tono más triunfal que jamás se le había escuchado, sabía muy bien, que si se quedaba esperando entre los laureles podía esperar toda una vida para que sus hijos le dieran nietos, se casaran o mínimo tuvieran sexo, le daba el vuelo que les faltaba….o mejor dicho lo del sexo sólo contaba con su hijo mayor, porque los dos menores habían heredado buena parte de sus genes…

-Esta bien madre, si estas tan decidida…- se le olividó preguntar el detalle de quién sería su compañía.

-Yuuri heika…

-¿Mmmm…?

-Tengo un regalo para usted y mi Wolfy…por San Va-len-tín.- la palabra "regalo", le hizo recordar instantáneamente que en San Valentín se daban presentes…y el no había comprado uno….se había pasado los días divagando en cosas mucho menos inocentes que chocolates, tarjetas, ositos y cosas por el estilo…

Sacó de su cartera una cajita de 15x10 centimetros envuelta en papel de regalo rosa, con una gran y simple cinta blanca rodeandola. El maou la tomó como si tratara de nitroglicerina, ya a estas alturas temía de todo lo pasado por la sexy-queen, en especial, al enterarse de que ella era la culpable de su compromiso.

-No lo abra ahora, la idea es que Wolfy también pueda verlo…-reaccionó ante la primera mirada de curiosidad del maou.

-Está bien.- miró la cajita como si contuviese algún veneno.

* * *

El príncipe mas caprichoso de todo Shin Makoku al llegar a la alcoba que compartía con el rey, se preguntó, una vez más, qué tanto provecho sacaba de seguir durmiendo allí si no pasaba nada…las hormonas de su prometido, por lo menos por fuera, parecían haber comprado un pasaje de ida a la mejor isla caribeña del mundo y no uno de vuelta…

Tal vez tendría que ir a buscarlas…¿cuántas veces había intentado revivirlas?, lo había intentado todo al alcance de su mano para provocarlo, se agarraba fuerte y seximente a él cuando dormía, su camisón terminaba en cualquier posición menos la que debía, se bañaba desnudo con él, si tenía ganas de bañarse a la hora del tuétano, él lo complacía y acompañaba, ahora solo, parado estúpidamente al medio de la habitación, seguía preguntándose "¿Qué "rayos y centellas", quería el maou?", estaba harto si mañana no hacía algo, cancelaría el compromiso.

En un principio, ciertamente dudo si comprarle un regalo o no, y hasta que punto sería una perdida de dinero…lo compró debajo de la cama se escondía su regalo, a Yuuri nunca se le ocurriría buscar allí, era simple, total si no lo quería de San Valentín su utilidad le serviría para el resto del año, era simplemente un pijama azul, con líneas rojas en el cuello y en las mangas, ese corte era típico en él, creyó que por eso, tendría más posibilidades de que él algún día lo usara, y como era igual al resto de sus futuros hermanos, no se daría cuenta si lo hacía y así no le dolería, la única cómplice que había tenido era la madre del rey, ella era fantástica, se sabía todas las tallas de su hijo menor…

Los pasos fuera de la habitación le avisaron la pronto llegada de su prometido, que llevaba en su rostro la misma cara de inocencia pura…le exasperó.

-¿Wolfram aún no te vistes?- miró que el camisón rosa seguía en las manos de su consorte.

-No…- lo pensó mejor- aunque si quieres puedes sacarme la ropa por mí- estaba hasta más arriba de su coronilla.

-¿Ah?...no, no, no, no, yo…

-Me duele la muñeca y no creo poder hacerlo solo- si no fuera por el tono de voz, el maou habría caido.

-Entonces ven- se sentó a los pies de su cama e invitó al rubio a hacer lo mismo, una vez al lado del vigesimo septimo maou, vio que hacia lo que el esperaba, empezó a aplicarle grandes cantidades de su magia curativa a la muñeca, supuestamente afectada, era suficiente.

-Ya está bien- de un fuerte tirón se zafó del agarre del inexperto rey.

El silencio por unos minutos se adueñó de la habitación.

-¿Wolfram…?

-¿Qué quieres?- se sacaba su uniforme azul para cobijarse en su camisón.

-Tu madre nos regaló esto…

-Mmmm…-por primera vez notó la existencia de la rosa-cajita- ¿Qué estas esperando para abrirla?

-Ehhh….bueno….tu sabes….es de tu madre….entonces….bueno…yo….

-Henachoko cobarde, dame aquí…¿Qué tan terrible puede contener una caja de litro y medi…o? **(1)**

El par de ojos oscuros y el par de ojos claros se quedaron mirando lo que les habían regalado por San Valentín, sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmín, mientras las manos petrificadas del rubio daba vueltas el frasquito en busca de un error de etiquetado, las del moreno tomaron la nota que escondía el fondo de su rosa envoltura.

Roboticamente, sin sentimientos en la voz la leyó en voz alta.

-" Disfrutenlo, espero y sé que este sólo será el primero de sus vidas…", Wolf también esta en letras rosadas- el hijo menor de la culpable de este crimen no regañó a su prometido por el tonto comentario.

El dueño de las orbes esmeraldas tragó saliva, faltaba alguna típica y vergonzosa recomendación técnica que él tan bien conocía en su madre.

-Dala vuelta.

El maou obedeció en seguida, también había algo escrito, pero en letras mucho más pequeñas.

-"Para empezar es mejor usar uno a base de aceite, aunque les advierto deja manchas difíciles o imposibles de sacar en la ropa, después pueden cambiar a uno a base de agua…Feliz San Valentín"- apenas si pudo leerlo todo.

Sí, el frasco contenía ni más ni menos que lubricante, no se sorprendieron demasiado, ninguno de los dos, porque el rey, en este último tiempo, había estado soñando despierto sobre otra faceta de su prometido, y el soldado quería algún día usarlo con el maou, en realidad en frente a ellos estaba algo esencial que los dos habían pensado comprar, uno no se había atrevido y el otro no pensaba desperdiciar su dinero, al fin y al cabo la persona destinada su uso habría salido corriendo directo al baño si siquiera se lo habría enseñado…

-Emmmm….- en esta situación sí que no sabían que decir.

-Yuuri, voy a guardar esto en un lugar donde nadie lo vea- no despegó su mirada del asesino que tenía en sus manos.

-Emmm…Wolf…¿no sería mejor dejarlo en la mesilla de noche?

Tal vez, tenía algo en los oidos que no lo dejaba escuchar bien…

-¿En la mesilla de noche?...¿Para qué?...-debía reconocer si el hombre con el que compartía la cama le recomendaba dejar, algo como eso, mejor al alcance de la mano, definitivamente sería una invitación clara a tener sexo, pero estaba hablando de Yuuri Shibuya, el único en el mundo capaz de proponer algo así por una causa infantilmente inocente.

El interrogado se sonrojó.

-Bueno….yo creo que es la mejor parte donde esconderlo….nadie busca allí, en cambio en los roperos o en el baño los sirvientes revisan a gusto y….podrían encontrarlo, jeje- esa fue la excusa express que se había inventado, por un momento su boca lo traicionó al proponer algo como eso, su parálisis mental momentánea hizo que pensara en voz alta.

Lo peor del caso: tenía su lógica, tanta que el rubio consorte se la trago por completo.

-Esta bien, para ser un henachoko tienes buenas ideas.

El moreno suspiro fuertemente, se habría librado por unos pelos, debía reconocer que la idea de tener sexo con su consorte lo estaba volviendo loco, había caido en su propia trampa, al principio era el rubio el que se le tiraba encima y le exigía un cambio en la relación más drástico, pero ahora parecía no tener intenciones de seguir presionándolo, las aguas se habían calmado demasiado, lo peor de todo era que el no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar algo como eso, o como seducirlo, no se le pasaba por la cabeza que no era cosa de "pensarlo" ni "analizarlo", sino de sólo dejarse llevar por el momento, los nervios no le daban esa opción.

Entre una cosa y otra, se había decidido, aprovecharía la ocasión, si se declaraba en San Valentín, románticamente y lograba impresionar a Wolfram sería un recuerdo para toda la vida ¿no?...lo del sexo, si se daba…aceptaría.

* * *

Antes de dormirse profundamente, lo último que sintieron fue el calor del otro a sus espaldas, por vez primera el príncipe no se había enroscado al cuerpo del rey de Shin Makoku, lo que había dejado al maou con el corazón partido en dos y un fuerte arrepentimiento comiéndolo por dentro…

No le había aplicado al maou una llave de lucha libre porque sentirlo cerca le dolía, esa calor era suyo, pero sentía que "no quería ser suyo", se equivocaba, el alma que estaba a su lado sería capaz de darle su esencia más pura…

* * *

El cantar de los pájaros despertó a un rubio mazoku, un nuevo día se avecinaba, sus primeros pensamientos fueron "desgraciado día", "maldito San Valentín", y muchos más de ese estilo, es mejor poner la culpa en manos de alguien o algo en vez de pasarse todo el día odiando a Yuuri, la base de esto era "si San Valentín no existiera no tendría que sentirme así y todo seguiría igual, como cada día y el hecho de que no me pusiera atención no sería tan doloroso".

Estiró sus dos brazos, desperezándose de la noche pasada y bostezando, su camisón rosa con cintas celestes quería ser cambiado por su típico uniforme azul, hasta que recordó que deberían ir a la feria primero, debería usar un traje adecuado para confundirse entre el público, se había decidido por no despegarse nunca de su hija, así no tendría la oportunidad de estar a solas con el rey y que le diera razones para sentirse mucho más depresivo.

Se dirigió al closet para escoger una vestimenta adecuada, presintió detrás de sí un par de ojos que le carcomían la nuca, volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Yuuri?...-pero no era solamente Yuuri o "simplemente Yuuri", estaba vestido tal y como siempre lo imaginó, en vez de ese uniforme tan simple, llevaba uno totalmente ornamentado, con detalles de hilo de plata en los hombros, los bolsillos y el borde de las mangas, además los botones y cadena que adornaba su bolsillo izquierdo también eran de ese material, en vez de sus típicos zapatos, llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla, y lo más importante en el lado derecho de su pecho llevaba la piocha de oro con alas que le había dado el día que se convirtió en maou oficialmente, todo lo que siempre quiso.

-Wolfram, mi único amor…¿Cómo has amanecido?

-¿Yuuri?... ¿estas bien?...

-Estoy de maravilla.

La incredulidad del rubio se apoderó de su rostro, no podía ser, sus labios y ojos tuvieron que separarse hasta su maximo.

-Wolfram, será mejor que te vistas, no querrás llegar tarde a nuestra cita- la cara del rey expresaba toda la seguridad que nunca en su vida tuvo, y la del príncipe sencillamente no podía expresar otra cosa mas que su incredulidad.-Bueno, mi amor me retiro, para que puedas vestirte a gusto, con tu permiso- el maou hizo una rendida reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

La persona que era reconocida por tsundere, pudo procesar con dificultad lo que estaba pasaba ocurriendo,¿Yuuri llamando cita a su ida a la feria?... su prometido Shibuya Yuuri había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, bueno para qué meditar de más el porqué de ese cambio, pero aunque quisiera no podía analizar nada, sus neuronas parecían haberlo abandonado.

Intercambio su ropa de cama por su uniforme azul, más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, quería salir de ahí luego para seguir disfrutando del momento, se miró en el espejo, se arregló un poco, en dos grandes movimientos ya se había peinado, en el apuro se olvidó por completo de su regalo.

Cuando salió vio la espalda de su futuro esposo, no era la primera vez que le daban unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarlo por detrás, pero la mejor de él eran sus profundos y únicos ojos negros en los que se perdía de vez en cuando, sólo dos personas en todo el reino tenían los ojos oscuros y uno de ellos era su prometido.

Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que en sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores, esas que cultivó su madre, esas que les fueron dedicadas, veinte retoños de "hermoso Wolfram", le fueron entregados, se hipnotizo, no pudo quitar la vista de ellas, en su regazo descansaban indefensas.

-Esto es para mi único amor, feliz primer San Valentín, Wolfram-sus ojos se encontraron, el rey se acercó a la mejilla izquierda de su consorte para depositar un tibio y largo beso en ella, su caprichoso enamorado dirigió su mano hacia el cuello de maou, para acariciarlo suavemente, dónde notó un detalle.

-Yuuri…¿y el colgante que Conrard te dio?

-¿El azul?....bueno este día será sólo para nosotros dos, Conrard no tiene porqué inmiscuirse, ni siquiera a través de…

-Pero Yuuri, mi hermano te lo dio con tanto amor….

-No, mi amor este día será para nosotros dos y nadie más.

-Yuuri, deberías usarlo si Sir Weller se entera se va a sentir profundamente herido….

-Sólo si tu me pides usarlo lo haré.

-Por favor….

-Esta bien, por ti sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

El vigésimo séptimo maou volvió a ingresar a su cuarto para buscar el azul colgante mientras su consorte saciaba su vida ante la contemplación de las flore en honor a él.

Desde afuera la persona que parecía estar fuers de este mundo le pareció que la búsqueda y luego encuentro de esa pequeña piedra preciosa azul fue rápida y perfecta, tal y como había amanecido Yuuri…

Al salir la verde mirada seguía clavada en el ramo.

-Son hermosas…-pensó en voz alta.

-Sí, lo son, pero su belleza no se compara a la tuya.

-Yuuri

-Vamos, si no partimos llegaremos tarde y quiero subir a todos los juegos con el amor de mi alma.

-¿Subiremos también a la rueda? Miko-hahaue me ha dicho de que las parejas en la tierra suelen subirse allí.

-Si el amor de mi corazón lo desea, así será.

El dueño de los ojos oscuros tomó de la mano al de los ojos claros, con la visible intención de llevarlo fuera de palacio de esa forma, el pecho del controlador del fuego se llenó de una sensación indescriptible, estaba caminando de la mano, por primera vez con él…con él…creyó que tendría que esperar años para siquiera tomar su meñique, pero no allí estaba sintiendo la tibieza y la seguridad en la mano del otro.

Al pasar todos les daban una profunda reverencia, por fin sirvientes que respetan como se debe, pensó un embelesado rubio, se sentía caminar por entre las nubes, hasta se podría decir que sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo, antes de salir del castillo un subalterno se le acercó con un florero en las manos, eso si era atención, los incompetentes debieron, por fin, ser despedidos…

Después de una profunda mirada con su amante dejó las flores en ese cómodo lugar, después de todo no podía pasearse por toda la ciudad con un ramo.

Siguió el camino con la mano de su esposo de guía, se sentía completamente complacido, no hacia falta ni respirar en ese momento, al estar fuera del pacto de sangre, vio que sólo un caballo estaba preparado, el caballo negro del rey, del suyo no había ni rastros.

El maou se encaminó hacia el, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a montar.

-¿Yuuri y mi caballo?- quería deleitarse con la voz del otro al dar la causa de su ausencia…

-Creí que por esta vez sería mejor que montáramos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos…

-Yuu…ri- dos sílabas se escaparon de sus labios.

Con su pie derecho en posición y con la mano del pelinegro de punto de apoyo subió al manso corcel, una vez arriba, el maou se dispuso a subir, sin ayuda, quedando detrás del príncipe, poniendo levemente sus manos en su cintura, usando la vil escusa de tener algo en lo sujetarse, el rubio pudo sentir esas manos en esa parte de su cuerpo, lo que le hizo enderezarse todo lo que pudo, pero no sólo posó sus manos, pegó toda su espalda y lo que pudo de su fisonomía al cuerpo de su rubio prometido, el consorte no pudo hacer otra cosa, mas, aparte de las posibilidades de empezar a sentir algo duro por atrás…si lo sentía declararía a esto un milagro.

Tomó las riendas, mientras miraba por última vez las caras de los sirvientes, caras serías y respetuosas llenaban el lugar, todo lo que siempre quiso, antes de retirarse todos volvieron a hacer otra reverencia, el rey, quién descargaba grandes bocanazos de su aliento en el indefenso cuello de su acompañante le había otorgado las riendas para dedicarse a acelerar su corazón, no decía nada, pero estaba cerca, y sexy.

La persona al que le pertenecían los ojos verdes a penas si lograba poner atención en el camino, estaba más ocupado de pensar en algo para hablar, si seguían así por mucho tiempo su cuerpo reaccionaría visiblemente en medio del bosque…

Respiraba por la boca, su respiración agitada, una sensación extraña lo embargó.

-Yuuri, alguien nos está mirando…-sentía que alguien lo observaba fijamente, se sentía incómodo.

-No importa, todo estará bien,- su acompañante casi derritió su oído- debes recordar que soy el maou…y…te protegeré aunque mi vida costara aquello….

-Yuuri, no debes decir eso, yo soy un soldado entrenado y debo proteger a mi rey….

-Ssshhhhhhh…-un dedo índice calló sus labios- no digas más…no es necesario…

Se perdió por unos instantes en los ojos del chico que tenía pegado a sus espaldas, era perfecto. No pensaba en nada pero con saber que estaba hundido en esas profundidades en ese pernicioso abismo, le era suficiente.

El moreno pasó sus manos rozando a propósito la cintura del otro, para tomar las riendas…

-Quiero conducir, pero lo haré sólo si tu lo deseas….

-Esta bien, Yuuri- lo miraba desde abajo totalmente hundido en su pecho, contemplaba su mentón desde un ángulo que jamás había probado, la luz que se escapaba traviesa entre las copas de loa árboles le era totalmente afín, se le habría ido la vida suspirando…

El caballo se detuvo ante un ademán de su piloto…el maou tomo la cabeza de su prometido y la colocó dulcemente en el espacio que se formaba entre la base de su cuello y su tetilla izquierda.

-¿Es más cómodo así?...- dijo mientras sus ojos buscaban los verdes.

-Sí…-no había necesidad de más palabras, el olor que desprendía el cuerpo detrás suyo era único, podría pasarse toda una vida oliéndolo sin aburrirse.

Se sentía llevado por quién más amaba en este mundo o en cualquiera, por quién creyó preferiría mil veces cualquier mujer antes de él, por quién pensó nunca recibiría atención, lo que ocurría a penas si llegaba a enterarse, estaba usando de almohada su pecho, sintiendo su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante la cercanía del otro, y sus manos dirigían virilmente el caballo en el que viajaban…

* * *

El camino hacia la feria fue realmente perfecto, no necesitaba nada más en esta vida, quedarse así para siempre, era lo único que pensaba…

Llegando pudo ver que el lugar estaba limpio, brillante, las hojas en el suelo más parecían de otoño que de invierno y el sol resplandecía fuertemente desde su trono en el cielo, no habían rastros de la nieve, ni del invierno, todos los árboles tenían hojas, no sólo los "hojas siempre vivas", las mariposas revoloteaban en el aire, habían personas, tanto nobles como del pueblo, pero no estaba excesivamente lleno ni habían filas de locos, unos cuantos puestos estaban abiertos para pequeñas diversiones, entre las todas las diversiones, se levantaba alta y orgullosa la rueda, la tan ansiada rueda…

La reina madre tenía toda la culpa de su emoción hacia ella, quería subir inmediatamente….

No se dio cuenta cuando su prometido estaba parado en el suelo y le ofrecía una mano para bajar, el contacto hizo que su corazón se volviera loco, la sangre se le subió a ambos a la cabeza, la gente se separó para dejarlos pasar, a la pareja real directamente hacia ese juego mecánico con el cual tantos sueños había tenido, debajo de sus pies había una suabe alfombra de flores para facilitarles el caminar, el olor que llenaba el ambiente era un Sueve aroma a pinos que lo hacia perder la conciencia a ratos.

En línea recta desde donde ellos habían descendido del caballo estaba uno de los cubos que servían para subir se a esa entretención.

-Sólo subiremos si lo deseas…

-Yuuri, por supuesto que lo hago, con toda mi alma…

-Usted primero, mi amor-le ofreció el maou, con una sonrisa de galán en la boca.

Entró sin decir ni media palabra, sin siquiera pensar en una, un hombre de estatura media con bigotes blancos, una vez su rey hubo subido, bajó una palanca para hacer funcionar por primera vez este juego, Wolfram desde arriba podía ver los ojos de todos observándolos, el sol, aunque de medio día no molestaba mi cegaba, era tranquilo como el de la tarde.

Los ojos negros se lo comían vivo, lo miraba directo a los ojos, pero sentía que de reojo no eran sus orbes los que le interesaban…tenía una pierna semi-cruzada, la mano derecha en su rodilla y el brazo izquierdo semi-abrazándolo por detrás.

-Wolfram…despierta…

-¿Ehh….?

-Wolfram….des…-un suspiro se fugó de su boca-…pierta….el rey acortó la distancia entre el y el rubio, posándo sus labios sobre los de él, por un tiempo, que si bien fueron unos segundos a él la pareció infinito, podía sentir el dulce aliento del otro mezclarse con el propio, Wolfram por reflejo depositó dos suaves y mojados besos sobre los labios del pelinegro, quien corto el contacto retirándose bruscamente…

-Yuu…ri

-Wolf….despierta…¿si?....

El principe al ver hacia abajo entre la multitud vio una cabellera rubia que reconocio perfectamente…

-Yuuri…¿tu sabes con quién a quedado mi madre?...

-Lady Cheri ha decidido, por el honor de sus hijos y de sus fallecidos marido, no quedar con nadie y empezar a usar vestidos más recatados, creí que lo sabías mi amor…

Entendió el porqué de el "despierta"…eso era el cumplimiento de su máximo deseo, el imposible, primero esperaba ver el fin del mundo antes de eso…

-Entonces….debo estar….¿¡soñando!?

Efectivamente, al darse cuenta de aquello su pequeña historia, la realización tan esperaba, se esfumó como el viento, no pudo detenerla, como una pintura de acuarela fresca que le cae agua se desvaneció entre sus manos.

Al entreabrir los ojos ala realidad efectiva, vio una mancha negra que entorpecía su mirada, cerró los ojos nuevamente, tal vez si se dormía ahora tendría posibilidades de seguir con el sueño, en la parte en donde quedó por lo menos…

-Wolfram, despierta-la mano de la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz tan conocida lo zamarreó- ya todos se estén yendo, llegaremos tarde…

Lo último que quería era que lo molestase, quería por lo menos tenerlo de esa forma, románticamente, en sueños…no le colocó atención, se dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda y tapándose, con la esperanza que se rindiera.

-Wolf…levántate…

-Wolf, llegaremos tarde….

-…-si no le hablaba tal vez entendería la indirecta…

-Wolf, sé que estas despierto, levántate…

-….-¡¿por qué coño no se callaba y lo dejaba en paz?!

-¿Wolf?...

-Wolf…Wolf- la mano del rey lo ayudaba en la peligrosa tarea de despertar a su compañero.

-Wolfra,….Wolf, levántate…

La rabia empezaba a dominarlo…

-Wolfram, por favor, Wolf….

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES!?- a su pregunta la acompañó una bola de fuego que quedo a centímetros del cuerpo del otro, estaba perfectamente calculada, era para sólo asustarlo, sin embargo lo único que calculó fue el cuerpo….

-Te te tetetetete ….

El olor a quemado se hizo presente..

-Habla como se debe…-le ordenó, miraba sus ojos negro, ni se preocupó del resto de la habitación o de su cuerpo…

-Tenemos que ir…somos la pareja real- habló rápido y soltando toda la información que pudo en el menor tiempo posible…se estaba aprovechando de es hecho…

-¿Para qué quieres ir conmigo?....Yuuri, estoy seguro, podría apostarlo, ni siquiera me has comprado un regalo…- separó sus miradas, posándola justo en la dirección contraria…

-Bueno, lo de comprar…

Volvió a buscar los ojos del rey, para encontrarlos observando detalladamente el suelo de la habitación, sus manos estaba en su espalda, llevaba el mismo uniforme de siempre, su uniforme escolar, y no había ni rastros de su piocha…

La ceja del rubio estaba en una posición casi vertical, sus labios estaban apretados el uno con el otro, finalmente sus brazos y piernas estaban cruzadas…

-Lo lo lo..- tragó saliva, en el ambiente estaba presente la orden muda de dar explicaciones-…de comprar, no, la verdad…no te compré nada…

-Dime algo que no sepa…

Ese pequeño comentario le había dolido a ambos.

-Lo, que que que, qui,eee,ro decir es…no compre nada porque se me olvi..olvidó….jeje…- sacó una de sus manos de detrás de su espalda, dejando ver a sir Bielefeld lo que no esperaba ver.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron levemente, sus extremidades perdieron un poco de tensión…¿era cierto?...¿otro sueño?

-Pe, pero, hoy…mientras dormías…corté estas…flo, flores…pero…

Ante el príncipe se erguía todo un gran y bien hecho ramo de flores, era cierto eran de esas que creo su madre, pero no eran sólo "hermosos Wolfram", también estaban las dedicadas a sus hermanos y al maou, el problema era que la mitad estas estaban negras y chamuscadas….

-Si no te importa…¡feliz San Valentín!- se acercó al rubio pasándole el ramo con su brazo derecho rígido, totalmente extendido, casi metiendo su cara entremedio de las flores, seguía con la vista en el suelo.

Un consorte tuvo que aceptar que no era tan diferente su sueño, lo único que frente sí estaba su tierno henachoko de siempre, estirándole torpemente su regalo, casi pegándole con él, había confesado la traición de su memoria, con un regalo tan simple como para niños de kindergarten, con su típica vestidura de siempre, y tan tartamudo y miedoso como siempre…un sentimiento de culpa tomó su cuerpo, había quemado él mismo su regalo…

Miro las inocentes victimas de su maryoku, y después la cara roja y embarazosa de su henachoko, su propia expresión había cambiado mucho inconscientemente de un de total enfado a una comprensiva y avergonzada.

-Yuuri…yo…lo siento…

-No importa, toral…las corté del jardín nada más…-competían por cual de los dos estaba más rojo, el rey se rasco la cabeza con su mano diestra, y rió, una torpe risa.

De vuelta al ver su presente, no sentía nada en especial, sólo algo que nunca había sentido, la puerta fue tocada, unos golpes anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

-Yuuri heika ya es hora de irse-un castaño entró al cuarto sin esperar que le abrieran.

-Dime, Yuuri, tu fuiste el que me puso el nombre, úsalo.

-jeje, está bien…-al menor de sus hermanos le molestó la sonrisa de comercial de uno de sus hermanos mayores- Yuuri, todo está listo, ya pueden bajar, el carruaje esta listo…

-Wolfram- ahí estaba de vuelta la sonrisa inocente de siempre y el tono neutral que tanto le dolían, sus mejillas ya no estaban tan claramente alteradas…-me voy a adelantar, te espero afuera…

* * *

Debía reconocer que no se esperó ningún tipo de regalo, antes de salir de su habitación le dio una última mirada a las inocentes víctimas del fuego, si había próximo año le reclamaría presente doble…**tal vez**, lo habría…

Los pocos sirvientes que todavía no se iban, estaban tan normales como siempre, algunos los saludaban al pasar y otros ni siquiera notaban su presencia, al caminar no notaba nada en especial, y al llegar fuera del castillo no notó a un Yuuri super-caballeroso esperándolo, suspiro, **tal vez**, sería un día tan normal como todos…

Habían dos carruajes estacionados, uno de ellos tenía problemas al partir y para su suerte era el del maou, maldijo por dentro…el otro era el de su madre, con el apellido "Spitzberg" escrito en una pequeña placa de oro, su madre muy divertida hablaba con su prometido…

-Buenos días madre

-Buenos días Wolfy-tuvo todas las intenciones de enterrar a su hijo menor entre sus pechos, pero se contuvo.

-Yuuri…¿Qué pasó?

-¿Ahhh…?...¿Con el carruaje….?....bueno esa rueda-dijo señalando a la delantera derecha- tiene quemaduras que podrían haberla debilitado y podría ser peligroso subir…

-Ya veo…¿Cómo cuento se tardarán?

-Ohhhh….Darcascos no ha podido encontrar el repuesto asi que….

-No se sabe…- lo dijo con total seguridad en su voz.

El rey asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado

-Wolfy, no te enojes con heika no tiene la culpa…

-No me enojo con él, me quejo de todos estos sirvientes buenos para nada que…

-Suenas como si no hubieran probado el regalo que les dí…

-¿¡PROBAR!?...-el pelinegro utilizó toda la potencia de su voz en esa palabra, saltando casi como un gato asustadizo.

-Si, heika probar, no es justo…- tomo del brazo a su futuro yerno- yo creí que como hoy era San Valentín lo harían…

-¡Hahaue!

-No, no, se equivocó…- trataba de alejarse de la cara de la sexy-queeen que se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro.

-Yo creí que ya había disfrutado del cuerpo de mi hijo…como duermen juntos…

-¿Ehhh…?

-¡Madre!, deja de hablar de mí de esa forma- se estaba sonrojado…- y… ¡suelta a Yuuri!

El rubio tomo a su prometido por el otro brazo

-¡Es mío!- lo jaló hacia el lado opuesto a su madre…

-Sí, lo sé- la rubia decidió no seguirle el juego que terminaría con los adoloridos brazos de un rey

-¿Y…y Conrard?- preguntó por lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Hace 10 minutos que ya ha partido- Su futura suegra respondió

-Conrard…¿yéndose sin Yuuri?-al menor de los hermanos le pareció extraña la salvedad.

-Sí, ya se les hacia tarde…jijiji….nunca aceptaría que uno de mi hijos llegara tarde a un lugar- cerró pícaramente uno de sus ojos- heika, Wolfy, antes que se me olvide…Greta va con ellos…

-¿Greta?...pero si iba a pasar San Valentín con nosotros…

-Madre, ¿no habrá un error?...

-No, ohhhh….pero que aburrido, pasar San Valentín con tus dos padres, nooo….Greta se fue con su cita….jijiji

-¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo- ¡¿Con quién?!

-Con Lindsay-kun.

-¿Quién?- al menos pensaban tan igual que decían las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo sin poner se de acuerdo-pensó una sex-mujer.

-El hijo de Lord Wincott…

SE demoraron unos segundos en unir la imagen de la futura cabeza de los Wincott con ese "pequeño rufián" que a Greta le había agradado tanto.

-Yuuri, tenemos que encontrar inmediatamente a Greta- giro pesadamente su cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba el rey.

-Ahora mismo, ¿dónde esta ese reparador de pacotillas?

-¿Cuánto hemos estado esperando aquí y aún no llega un repuesto?¿los soldados?¿dónde están los soldados?-en realidad la desesperación que les había nacido por la información recién entregada a la rubia le pareció cómica, le gritaban a todas partes, giraban sobre si mismos buscando inconscientemente alguien para focalizar sus gritos en un punto fijo…

La rubia rió

-¿Qué pasa Cheri-sama?

-Veo que sois un par de celositos…

-Madre, se trata de la seguridad de nuestra hija…

-Os propondré algo…¿por qué no usan mi carruaje para adelantarse?...yo puedo tomar el otro una vez que lo arreglen, de todos maneras mi cita aún no llega…jiji…

Se miraron, uno de ellos seguía con su brazo fuertemente agarrado…

-Tu qué crees Wolf…

-No…habría ningún problema…pero…

La sexy-queen aplaudió con la punta de sus dedos inmediatamente

-Entonces esta dicho, irán en mi carruaje…-empujo a ambos consortes hacia la estructura de madera que era tirada por cuatro caballos, era visiblemente mas grande que la del maou, se sentía casi obligándolos a caminar.

Metió a su hijo dentro de él, le dio una corta recomendación antes de salir.

-Wolfy, ya sabes donde están las cosas- le dedicó un fugaz guiño aun par de muy abiertos ojos verdes.

Una vez fuera estranguló la muñeca del rey casi tirándolo dentro del lugar, luego para cerrar la puerta dio un gran portazo.

Cuando la pareja no pudo verla sonrió por lo bajo

Los minutos pasaban y el vehiculo no se ponía en marcha, los dos esperaban que por fin se movieran, mas no pasaba nada, al ambiente le faltaba unas chipas para terminar de incendiarse, los dos no sabían bien la causa de la demora, alguno de los dos tendría que terminar por explotar, finalmente el rey no soportó la espera…

Abrió bruscamente la puerta…

-¿Y el conductor?....¿dónde está?- ni el mismos sabía si "conductor era el adjetivo adecuado para quién guiaba carrozas, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba…

-Darcascos es el único soldado que aún no ha ido a la feria…lo siento heika pero habría que esperar que vuelva…

-¿Esperar…?¿Qué vuelva?- hizo un paneo general del ambiente, la nieve seguía presente enfriando un poco la atmósfera, el aire que respiraba parecía humo en estas condiciones y el ni siquiera tenía algo para el frío encima, vio el grueso y negro abrigo que tenía puesto la sexy-queen, aún con algo así puesto encima sus insinuantes curvas quedaban a la vista, la mujer no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa.

-¿Mmm…?

-No, heika, ¿ninguno de los dos piensa usar algo contra el frío?

-¿Ehhhh…?

-Nada, nada no me ponga atención…

-Yuuri…¿y el conductor?...

-No ha llegado ,no…tu quédate aquí, yo conduzco-no planeaba quedarse como enclenque hasta anciano, hoy, por lo meno le demostraría a Wolfram que no lo era, y era bueno empezar por algo, ya las flores no contaban mucho, tal vez si se ofrecía a hacer este servicio todo sería más fácil y el rubio cambiaría un poco su actitud para con él.

Con mucha dificultad, mas de la que le hubiese gustado subió al asiento preparado para guiar el carro, una vez arriba sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de su espalda que casi lo bota del asiento, era la ventanilla creada para la comunicación con el pasajero.

-Yuuri, ¿te sabes el camino, bien?- su voz era fiel retrato de que en realidad no confiaba demasiado en el poder de ubicación del rey- es mejor que conduzca yo, yo soy…

-Un soldado entrenado que debe proteger a su rey-no miro directamente al par de sorprendidas orbes verdes- lo sé…

-Y es por eso que yo debería estar en tu lugar…-se interrumpían mutuamente.

-Wolf…quédate dentro, por favor…-tomó la pequeña perilla y cerró delicadamente la "ventanilla", el príncipe se quedo mudo, pero estaba bien, si quería conducir, que conduciera, no estaba de ánimos para llevarle la contraria, por hoy no gastaría saliva en causas muertas, de todas formas siempre terminaba haciendo exactamente lo que el rey quería y no había método conocido para ganarle a su decisión, lo que si podía hacer era admirar los cambios dentro del carruaje de su madre, suspirar y contemplar el paisaje mas detalladamente.

El fondo era verde oscuro con pequeños puntos y estrellas blancas intercalados, los bordes habían sido decorados con maderas talladas pareciendo hojas de otoño amontonadas, habían dos grandes asientos suficientes para 4 personas sin ninguna especie de incomodidad, hasta pensaba que apretadas cabrían 6, el suelo tenía una suave alfombra sin ninguna especie de adorno ni ningún dibujo en especial, era simplemente verde, eso le llamó la atención teniendo en cuenta lo detallista que era su madre, las cortinas eran blancas, casi transparentes, con la luz del sol a la hora del día adecuada desde dentro de podría ver si alguien estaba afuera, por su sombra, pero desde fuera no se podría ver lo que pasase dentro…su ojo de soldado le hizo comprobar que las orillas de la alfombra no estaban bien sujetas…lo que podría significar un cambio muy rápido o continuo de ella, al agacharse a comprobar el estado de esta, pudo ver el compartimiento tan famoso entre los nobles de su madre, se había sentado justo en el lugar que lo escondía, mejor se cambiaba al de enfrente….

* * *

Todo su cuerpo sentía las inclemencias e irregularidades del camino, tenía sus brazos cruzados, una pierna yacía sobre la otra y su cara se parecía cada vez más a la de su hermano mayor, la arruga sobre la nariz se hacia cada vez más notoria, tenía un mal presentimiento, esas anomalías en el camino al pueblo no las conocía…

-Henachoko inútil…

No pensaba decirle nada, ni siquiera quitar la cortina para comprobar lo que estaba pensando, ni menos abrir la ventanilla para hablarle, esperaría pacientemente hasta que fuera el mismo maou el que confesara su error.

Tuvo que esperar unos 10 minutos más, hasta que por fin, el carruaje se detuvo, pero no era cualquier parada, afuera no estaría la feria ni menos el pueblo, estuvo a punto de salir e interrogar al novato conductor, pero podría jurar que el pelinegro estaba tan o mas acongojado que él y ya vendría en camino, cuando se diera cuenta que no tenía escapatoria…

Así paso, al rendirse, tuvo que aceptar que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ir y darle una explicación a su pasajero, en verdad no deseaba quedarse como henachoko para siempre, la perdida de los ánimos, también le hizo perder la energía, por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo que debió hace mucho, estaban en medio de un paisaje blanco sin nada extra para protegerse, el frío se coló por entre su normales vestimentas, debió haber sacado uno o tal vez dos abrigos del armario, ahora que lo pensaba…

Al descender sintió como si su cuerpo pesara el doble de lo que en realidad era, hasta su encuentro con la nueve le pareció más arduo que en el castillo, dónde casi no notó su presencia, cada paso fue una odisea aunque el blanco manto no le llegaba ni a loas talones, la sola idea de la reacción de su príncipe hacia que cada pequeña inclemencia del tiempo fuera una tragedia, finalmente se encontró a si mismo frente a la puerta, a la horrible puerta.

Tomó la manilla para empezar a girarla lentamente, el oro obedeció a su mano cediendo fácilmente, al abrir la puerta sintió un agudo y atemorizante chillido que a sus nervios no le fueron de ayuda, vio la figura sentada, que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, se sintió podrido por dentro.

-Cierra luego, hace frío-era el tono más neutro que jamás le había escuchado, se esperaba todo un castigo, o quemaduras de primer grado, pero no, al rubio le habían revivido los genes de su hermano mayor, seguía en la misma posición tratando de guardarse todo por dentro.

-Wolf…-soltó un profundo suspiro-estamos perdidos- no hubo respuesta, le dolía la falta de palabras de su prometido…su mirada no pudo separarse de la fina figura que estaba a su lado, aunque enojado e hirviendo por dentro, le parecía totalmente hermoso, bello, el diccionario y todos los sinónimos no le eran suficientes para describirlos, parecía un verdadero ángel furioso, tratando de controlar su castigo.

Ante la declaración de des-honor que había hecho el rey no tenía más opción que inspeccionar el lugar para tener una idea de cuán lejos del castillo estaban, sin mirarlo, tratando de que su presencia le pasara desapercibida, salió del carruaje, para encontrarse, debía aceptarlo, en medio de un claro del bosque, pero no del claro indicado, desde su posición podía verse la rueda girar como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, como si el maou, el gobernante de este reino no se hubiese perdido a si mismo, dentro del bosque de una forma tan….tonta, por no decir algo peor…

Frente al vehículo había un gran lago cuya superficie todavía daba algunas señales del frío que hace poco hacía, había algunas partes aún congeladas, pero en proceso de derretimiento y flotaban pedazos rebeldes de hielo no dispuestos a ceder por completo, se sentó en un viejo tronco que había a un lado de el, esta "perdida" no era solo tonta…era imbecil, por lo menos pudo haber tomado como referencia la rueda y haberla seguido, pero, quién sabía por qué, no lo había hecho.

El lago estaba rodeado por un no tan espeso bosque, para el lado en el que ellos estaba, por que el contrario era tan tupido que quitaba toda posibilidad de que un humano o mazoku pasara por entremedio de los árboles, en otras palabras, estaban atrapados.

La presencia detrás suyo estaba apenada y tratando de salvar lo poco que le quedaba por hacer, disculparse, lentamente el maou tomó lugar al lado de su futuro cónyuge, se sentó de piernas abiertas, viendo con atención los primeros insectos temerarios en salir después de tan crudo invierno.

-No volverá a nevar…- el rubio cortó su silencio.

-¿Ahhhh…?¿por qué?

-Porque las hormigas han salido de sus madrigueras, cuando lo hacen, no vuelve a nevar…- el moreno luchó contra su indecisión para poder decirle lo que quería.

-Wolfram yo…los siento…

-No es necesario…

-Si lo es…

-No, no lo es, debes pensar que yo te dejé guiar los caballos,-le hizo un ademán para que no lo interrumpiera y lo dejara terminar- sabiendo muy bien que no estás acostumbrado al paisaje de invierno de Shin Makoku, si lo meditas mejor, yo también tengo una parte de la culpa…

Lo único que le provocaron al maou esos comentarios fue sentirse aun más pequeño de lo que ya se sentía, se suponía que hoy sería su gran día, el día en que todo cambiaría…

-Pero, hoy es San Valentín y…yo, creí…

-¿Si…?-se comían veladamente con los ojos.

-Creí que tu querrías pasar más tiempo conmigo…- no podía decir "creí que saldríamos como pareja, nos abrazaríamos, nos besaríamos y tal vez…otra cosa, porque hace mucho, Wolfram, que estoy cruzando la línea y en verdad lo necesito", definitivamente esa no era la respuesta del millón….

-¿yo…?¿y tú…?

Los nervios seguían enmudeciendo al maou…

-¿Tu quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?....¿Yuuri?

-….-miraba las orbes verdes, tan hermosas que le quitaban el habla, sus propios ojos eran devorados por los verdes

-Cómo siempre lo pensé…- con una media sonrisa irónica miró al cielo, Yuuri no estaba siendo más que caritativo con él…

-¿Qué pensaste?...-en realidad no tenía ni un atisbo de idea de que era "lo que había pensado", pero su instinto le dijo al oído que no debía ser nada bueno- ¡Wolfram!….-lo jaló fuertemente por la manga del brazo izquierdo-mírame a los ojos…-debía controlarse y tratar de no ahogarse entre esas profundidades, por lo menos no esta vez- tu…tu eres siempre el que empieza todo por esta vez yo…

-Querías devolverme la mano- su tono de voz era sarcástico, trataba de aliviar el dolor riéndose de él.

-¡No es cierto!...está bien, de cierta forma, pero no…

-Yuuri, tu condescendencia lo único que hace es herirme más- se paró de su casual asiento, su figura fue seguida por el rostro del rey- sube, esta vez yo conduciré, y no te preocupes, si en realidad no quieres estar conmigo puedes ir con cualquier mujer que desees-ahora era su turno de contemplar el suelo-yo me ocuparé de Greta, tu…

-¡No es lo que quiero decir!, por la #$%&& madre ¿vas a dejar que termine?...- la situación en realidad se le había ido de las manos, por un segundo sintio que si no aclaraba el punto lo perdería para siempre, tenía que explotar…los ojos dilatados y esperanzados del rubio le dieron visto bueno a su discurso para que comenzara…¿Yuuri?...¿Yuuri acababa de perder sus estribos?

-No es condescendencia, yo….hace tiempo que…quiero cambiar nuestra relación, pero tu….quiero decir- no sabía por dónde comenzar, su mente le aconsejaba "por el principio", mas ¿cuál era el principio?¿desde que llego a Shin Makoku?, botó una gran cantidad de aire para ordenar sus ideas, después miró al que quería fuera su consorte a los ojos- Wolfram, tu eres mi prometido, los dos sabemos muy bien eso…pero todo este tiempo he sido yo y sólo yo el que le ha puesto trabas a nuestra relación-volvió a tomar aire-al comienzo tu hacías intento para tener un cambio mas profundo en ella, pero después tu cediste y desde ese punto, podríamos llamarnos amigos, hacemos todo juntos y vamos a todas partes juntas, encontrándote a ti me encuentran a mi, y hallándome a mi te hayan a ti…yo…Wolfram me gusta esta relación que tenemos ahora, es pacifica y equilibrada, pero…yo…ahora…necesito…-la parte más importante de la conversación se estaba ordenando en su cerebro- Wolfram…-los ojos negros se intensificaron tanto que los verdes sintieron que lo quemaban por dentro- el problema, mi problema es que duermes conmigo y eres mi prometido, es demasiado para mí, ha habido noches en las que me he sentido a punto de…"estallar"-hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir muy avergonzado esa palabra, su cara se tornaba a un rojo furioso, el príncipe presentía a donde quería llegar-sé que tu me dirás "si querías mas acercamiento sólo debiste haberlo pedido" o algo vergonzoso por el estilo…Wolfram, para mi no es tan simple, me cuesta mucho….esto…necesitaba una excusa para…"acercarme…y San Valentín se transformó en eso- el dueño de las orbes verdes podía adivinar que las mejillas del pelinegro estaban ardiendo, sus propios ojos se suavizaron al comprobar sus sospechas-por eso yo pensé que hoy sería "nuestro gran día", un día para recordar para toda la vida, pero tanto me pasé planeando esa parte, que olvidé comprarte un regalo y para colmo…es mi culpa que nos hayamos perdido…

-Yuuri…¿te gusta mi cuerpo?

-¿Eehhhh…?-lo llevaba a ese limite, porque era joven y sabía que no sufría de enfermedades al corazón.

-A mi me gusta el tuyo…más que gustarme…me excita…mucho…-una nueva competencia por cual de los dos estaba mas rojo se había declarado, sólo que ahora y por el estado en que estaban deberían incluir una verdura o fruta tan conocida por todos nosotros como es el tomate….

-Wolfram, hay noches que he llegado a odiar tu camisón, se corre y deja tanto a la vista, es como si lo hiciera a propósito…- o sea que el maou no era tan inmune a sus "técnicas de seducción"-¿por qué?...

-Je…-sería un poco malo- punto uno, tu pusiste el tema, punto dos, tu mismo fuiste el que dijo que querías un "acercamiento"-hizo el mismo gesto con los dedos de sus manos que su prometido había usado para otro termino- y punto tres, usaste la misma palabra para el mismo fin: dijiste que yo diría que si quisieras más "acercamiento" sólo deberías decirlo, eso hace clara referencia a no sólo dormir juntos…¿no? Y después dijiste" necesitaba una excusa para acercarme y San Valentín se transformó en ella", o sea Yuuri, tu subconsciente te ha traicionado, si uno esas dos ideas…

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! Wolfram yo…no quise yo…

-Yuuri…

Esa voz lo ánimo a derrotar de una buena vez todas sus dudas, los dos se acercaron al otro quedando frente a frente mirándose en silencio a los ojos, sus pechos estaba a unas pocas pulgadas del otro, sus labios pedían incesantes, ese magnifico primer contacto.

-Yuuri…dime qué quieres…-coló sus manos por detrás del cuello de su pareja.

-Wolfram yo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo..yo…-sus manos se resbalaron desde cintura hacia la espalda del chico que tanto deseaba- aunque suene muy carnal…yo…quiero pasar la noche contigo…

El rubio colocó su frente en la del otro, pudiendo contemplar el profundo negro de sus ojos mucho mejor, podían sentirse totalmente, el calor de sus ardiente y rojas mejillas, el golpear incesante y desesperado de sus corazones en su pecho, su ya "no tan normal" tibieza de sus cuerpos.

-Yuuri, yo también quiero…contigo, yo…lo necesito- los labios del rey besaron su mejilla derecha- ¿te importa si "pasamos la noche" en el día?

El olor a pino y a tierra mojada los llenaba por dentro y los hacia desear con mayor poder el cuerpo ajeno.

-Yuuri, entra al carruaje, aquí hace frío…¿no?...

-Mucho, creo que me estoy congelando…- rieron ante la sincronización de sus ideas…

* * *

Una pelirroja tiraba de la mano a un alto moreno ojos azules por toda la feria que había traído heika.

-Gwendal y tú tanto que te quejaste por la construcción de este lugar…mira, si todo el mundo se esta divirtien…do-los ojos azules del hombre se habían pegado a uno de los puesto en los que se competía por un pequeño y romántico premio.

-¿Qué estás mirando?...-no tuvo que obtener una respuesta para darse cuenta, en la estantería de ese puesto había un delfín de peluche, con un par de ojos gigantes a cada lado, no tenia nada en especial, habían peluches mucho más tiernos que ese, pensó la científica, hasta que recordó el llavero que su rey le había dado al moreno, tal vez de cierta forma le recordaba a él.

En menos del tiempo que una persona normal lo haría, ya tenía todo un plan listo, tomó a su amigo de infancia del brazo y se lo llevó hasta el puesto.

-Quiero ese peluche, el delfín-se lo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, haciendo un ademán escondido con la cabeza, preguntándole secretamente si ese era el muñeco que quería, lo que hizo su compañero fue cerrar lenta y pesadamente los ojos, temiendo que la pelirroja arruinara para siempre su reputación gritándole al mundo que era para él, esos signos con los ojos y la cabeza se habían transformado con los años en un idioma que sólo ellos conocían, ni siquiera lady Cheri se sabía todas la traducción de las palabras a ese lenguaje propio-pero, Gwendal…-rogó que no dijera nada vergonzoso- un hombre nunca podría si quiera coger ese peluche, ustedes no piensan con la cabeza, sino con la fuerza bruta, yo no necesito un hombre que lo haga por mí, así que lo cogeré por mi misma…usted…-se dirigió al encargado del juego, se había encargado que toda la gente a un metro a la redonda la escuchara fuerte y claro- dígame de que se trata.

-Con esta pistola debe tratar de botar de su lugar el juguete que quiera…¿esta segura que no desea que su novio lo haga por usted?

-Completamente, si yo lo quiero yo misma lo obtendré…

-Tiene que apretar el gatillo de esta forma, ¿entendido?

-Sí

-Está prohibido usar maryoku

-Esta bien.

-Póngase en posición, como el chico al lado suyo y ya está.

-Comprendido-se inclino sobre la mesa, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en ella, apuntó directamente ala base del peluche, la bala de plástico logro moverlo un poco de su posición original.

-Emmm…por turno son 5 disparos por persona por…

-No necesito el precio, me lo llevaré gratis, antes de los cinco disparos…-confiaba plenamente en si misma.

El segundo disparo lo hizo a la base del muñeco, el tercero a la parte alta, nuevamente al medio y…estaba hecho, se estaba llevando al delfín gratis…el encargado intercambió muñeco y pistola con la científica, quien trataba de esconder su emoción por haber logrado ese pequeño triunfo, lo que la tenía así no era el peluche en sí, sino para quién estaba destinado. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, la mujer le pasó al alto hombre el peluche.

-Gwendal…¿podrías llevarlo por mí un rato?-le guiñó como toda una cómplice el ojo, y el moreno comprendió lo que quería decirle.

* * *

-Greta…¿puedo tomarte de la mano?...

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque mi padre dijo que tus padres todavía no "intimaban", ni les gustaba hacer eso en publico, y que quizás como a ellos no les gustaba…a ti tampoco te agradaría…

-No, no, si me agrada…mmmmm…. ¿Qué es intimar?

-Creo que es algo que hacen los papas en la noche mientras duermen…

-¿Cómo duermen y al mismo tiempo…?

-¿Quieren algodón de azucar?-un castaño interrumpió el rumbo que estaba tomando la inocente conversación, las pasó a ambos chicos una ración extra-grande a cada uno, olvidaron automáticamente qué era lo que estaban hablando

Comían alegremente sus dulces sin preocuparse del resto del mundo, el castaño dio su trabajo por bien realizado, pero su cita no opinaba lo mismo, se sentía saliendo con una verdadera niñera, le gustaba en un hombre la cualidad para llevarse bien con los niños, pero eso ya era exagerar, nunca la habían tomado menos en cuenta, si salía una vez cada cientos de años del templo de Shinou no era para perder el tiempo de esta forma…

-Emm….su excelencia…

-Ulrike no es necesario, llámame Conrard…-le dedicó a la mujer una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Etooo….Conrard-kun, ¿podríamos acercarnos a uno de los puesto?...emmm…¿ese de allá estaría bien?....

-¿El de allá?- se dio vuelta hacia las dos cabecitas que lo miraban curiosas-niños…¿qué les parecería un peluche?...

-¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!- claro y a ella que se la secuestrara un kohi…

La mujer en menos de una hora que estaba al lado del castaño, pudo darse cuenta que estaba hecho y pensado para los niños…

* * *

Los besos ya no eran tan inocentes como en un principio, ahora conseguir un poco de aire era toda una batalla para separarse de los labios del otro, cada vez que uno necesitaba ese fluido**(2)** tan esencial para la vida debía tirar con fuerza del cuerpo del otro para tomar un poco de este, los rostros seguían rojos y enardecidos, las ropas seguían obedientes en sus lugares correctos, el carruaje todavía no había sufrido los embates de la lujuria acumulada por tanto, darían un gran paso, quizá demasiado grande.

El cuerpo del príncipe era aplastado contra la puerta del vehículo, su rodilla reposaba al lado de la cintura del rey, lo que provocaba contactos íntimos de vez en cuando…

-Mmm…Yuuri, detente, Yuu…ri…AHHHHHH-la reacción automática del blondo fue taparse la boca con ambas manos, y del pelinegro mirarlo como si le hubiera dado el placer más grande de esta vida, acababa de gimotear, pero no era un simple gemido, era el primero que se salía de sus bocas y había sido muy fuerte.-¡Yuuri!...¡henachoko pervertido!, no me mires así…

-Así….¿cómo?...

-No te hagas…¡Te estás riendo!...¡Yuuri!- el rojo se apoderaba cada vez más de su cara, la presión sanguínea en ciertas partes de su cuerpo había aumentado al máximo, haciendo visibles, ciertos "problemillas", siguió la línea que describía la quemante mirada del rey, para dar directamente con sus genitales.-¡YUU…¡¡¡YUURI!!!....-los labios del rey no lo dejaron continuar con sus quejas, la lengua insinuante se unía con la suya, dándole cosquillas, al separarse, sintieron un fuerte sonido hecho por sus labios, como al destapar un frasco.

-Wolf, no importa…yo también…-un moreno hecho nervios hizo un pequeño ademán con sus manos para que su pareja pusiera atención en cierta zona, el pantalón del maou estaba claramente abultado, es más, se atrevería a decir que se encontraba más duro y "emocionado" que él, aunque ese bulto ciertamente despertó los instintos que hasta ahora mantuvo durmiendo, su mano diestra se dirigió sin vacilar a él, palmoteó por encima, intercalando las miradas entre la tela negra y los ojos sorprendidos de su prometido, no pensaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, veía como su mano y un sentimiento que no comprendía se apoderaban de la voluntad de su cuerpo, se atrevió a poner toda su mano extendida sobre esa parte, aunque a través de la ropa, fue el turno del maou de gemir, logró controlarse para no hacerlo igual que el rubio, pero al mismo tiempo su rubio notó que la venganza existía…

Su posición era incómoda, estando en uno de los asientos, aunque para dos personas, habían escogido que uno de sus cuerpos triturara al otro contra la pared, el guaperas más arrogante de todo el reino se encontraba bajo el rey, ayudándolo a no perder el equilibrio, con su pierna derecha delimitando el espacio entre el y la nada, para que no cayera él o ambos al suelo, el brazo derecho del moreno se semi-escondía en la espalda del otro, haciendo que su codo no estuviera en una posición muy ortodoxa, con la mano izquierda presionaba la pared que estaba al lado de la cara de ángel que tanto amaba, para terminar aseguraba un poco más su posición con su pie izquierdo contra el suelo, así eran muy pocos los movimientos que les era permitido hacer, por un segundo se sumergieron profundamente en los ojos del otro, el rey tragó saliva haciendo que su manzana de adán subiera y bajara provocativamente, siendo seguida por las pupilas verdes de alguien que no pudo dejar de comparar ese cartílago con otra parte de su anatomía.

-Wolf…¿y si….en el…?-no quería ser maleducado y menos preguntarle fríamente si fuera del asiento sería mejor, eso, ayudado por sus nervios no lo dejaron continuar.

-Sí, yo también creo que en el suelo sería mejor- le sonrió, Shibuya al ver ese rostro pensó que era todo un ángel sonriendo.-¿Cómo esta tu brazo?...

-¿Mi brazo…?

Enderezó su cuerpo sentándose correctamente, el otro siguió su ejemplo.

-Muévelo…

Al intentar algo tan simple como sacarlo de detrás de su príncipe, sintió un dolor y un cosquilleo que le impidió estirarlo.

-Ita..tatata…

-Dame aquí-el rubio empezó a administrarle pequeñas pero decididas oleadas de maryoku curativo en esa zona, los dos miraban la energía verde claro chocar contra el brazo del soberano.

-Emmmm…Wolfram…-miraba la alfombra verde muy concentrado en ella, su cara luchaba por romper un record guinnes por el tono, cada vez más brillante que adquiría.-no es por interrumpir…pero….gracias…pero…

-Sí, yo también…-un dulce beso fue depositado bajo el oído del rey-creo que hay cosas más…urgentes…en este momento-aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.

Sus manos buscaron una a la otra para entrelazarse y sentir su calor más de cerca, y así saltó a la luz el leve temblar del rey, quien comenzó la lenta bajada hacia el suelo del carruaje, dónde notó, la alfombra era blanda y esponjosa, tiró levemente de su unión con el príncipe, el que entendió al instante lo que le querían decir, empero en vez de bajar para ponerse al lado del soberano, se sentó al medio de sus piernas, fue recibido satisfactoriamente con un beso.

-¿Y ahora..qué?- debía hacer el intento, el nerviosismo lo habían embargado de tal forma que no pudo contenerla.

-Henachoko…¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

La ceja del prometido oficial habló por él, era ridículo preguntar eso, se sentó sobre las piernas del maou, sujetándose de sus hombros. El primer remezón de una nueva ronda de besos fue declarado, los labios del príncipe se comían en carne viva a los del monarca, ¿cuánto había tenido que esperar para esto?...

La lengua del moreno, que ya había perdido toda la vergüenza inicial, jugaba a su gusto la de su pareja, guiándola por su boca y haciéndose espacio a la "fuerza" en la ajena, Wolfram sentía que quería llegarle al fondo, el sabor en el que se humedecía su boca era único, no había comparación con nada más en cualquier mundo, habría los ojos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que, esta vez, todo fuera real y que de verdad estuviera ocurriendo.

Pero era real, lo sabía porque había ocasiones en las que por culpa del otro le llegaban pequeños golpecitos y intentos de exploración en su boca mal hechos, a duras penas pudo cortar ese sabroso contacto para volver a ver la cara excitada del maou, con algunos mechones en lugares que no debería, su labios semi-abiertos, respirando por la boca, y presintiendo que el otro hacía lo mismo que él, contemplar en su rostro el resultado de sus caricias, con la diferencia que el moreno veía como se colaba la luz entre las hebras doradas del cabello de su amado, la iluminación perfecta…

Seguir conteniéndose de ver su torso desnudo, fue mucho para él, su mano tomó los botones dorados del uniforme azul que escondía su formado pecho, uno a uno fueron víctimas de sus manos, el rubio aplicaba sublimes besos en su cuello al mismo ritmo que le era arrebatada su chaqueta. Sintió las manos de la persona que amaba rozar, a propósito, la piel de su hombro y parte de sus brazos cuando le terminó de sacar esa prenda. Se sintió a sí mismo unir sus labios, acariciar su rostro y la parte posterior de su cuerpo con una intranquilidad que hasta ahora no había experimentado, los dedos del otro se habían aventurado por debajo de su camisa interna blanca para jugar a seguir la línea de su espina y algunos de sus músculos, había veces en las que sentía la presencia plena de las dos ayudantes del maou en su espalda, al liberarse de los labios del maou se ensañó completamente con su ropa, hizo lo mismo que le habían hecho, uno a uno los botones de la chaqueta negra cedieron si ninguna queja, las respiraciones trataban de conservar algo de calma, pero ya estaban llegando al punto en que no se puede ingresar aire a los pulmones normalmente.

El níveo cuello fue atacado por los dientes sedientos de sangre del monarca, los encuentros con sus venas y en especialmente atrás de su oreja le daban dulces descargar eléctricas que recorrían desde su nuca hasta la base de su espalda, todo era demasiado, era tiempo de invertir los papeles. En una llave digna de boxeo, el maou terminó entre sus piernas mientras era el ahora el que estaba contra la pared, ya que estaba en eso, aprovecho de terminar su trabajo con la chaqueta, una vez fuera del cuerpo del maou, la clavícula se ofreció a su boca y sus dientes, en un principio sus labios y aliento fueron los que lo acompañaron en el trayecto entre el centro del pecho hacia ella, pero en medio de él, el instinto le hizo sacar la punta de la lengua, el tacto fue gratificante y extraño, el sabor de la piel del otro era verdaderamente delicioso, pero recordó que no era el único participe de este juego, miro a los ojos negros de su amante buscando algún atisbo de desagrado que no entendió, es más las orbes oscuras comprendieron bien lo que le estaba preguntando las claras.

-Se siente bien…-con el alma fuera de su cuerpo soportó la vista del otro, las esmeraldas se le colaban en el alma, pero había disfrutado más de lo que imaginó ese húmedo contacto. El rubio posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su prometido, por un segundo la diferencia de tono de sus pieles fue lo que resaltó sobre todo, hasta eso le gustaba, le intrigaba demasiado esa diferencia, no era mucha, pero era notoria, no como con los demás nobles que era casi imperceptible. Continuo con su labor donde la había dejado, siguió el camino que le daba ese inofensivo huesito para terminar en su hombro, donde la tentación fue cada vez mayor, sus dientes se clavaron un poco en la morena piel, ahora era el monarca quién sufría un mal terrible de escalofríos, esto era mucho mejor de lo que jamás pensó.

Las zarpas del blondo, fueron mucho más osadas que las de su acompañante, tomaron la blanca y única tela que cubría el pecho ajeno, sintió la piel de todo el costado del cuerpo, al sacarla por arriba pudo palpar las dos axilas del otro por entero, vio con atención de artista como el genero destapa y descubría el semblante rojo y excitado del rey, quién se tiro con desesperación hacia él, besándolo una vez más, para sosegar sus deseos de más, quería hundirse en él y fusionar su anatomía en la del otro, el príncipe pudo adivinar cómo dos manos tomaban su camisa y se la retiraban del cuerpo de una sola y decidida vez, ahora estando los dos medio-desnudos lo que harían estaba más presente en sus mentes y el beso se hacia cada vez más lujurioso, ya no podían seguir negando los gimoteos que trataban de tapar con todo su ser, la vergüenza a ser escuchados demostrando el placer que el otro le daba poco a poco moría.

El encuentro entre sus tetillas hizo que estas se endurecieran automáticamente, el abrazo era comparable con el de un pitón con su presa, el nuevo descubrimiento, ambos pechos desnudos y sintiéndose mutuamente, los hizo querer estar lo más cerca del otro posible, el rubio se resbaló por entre las piernas del moreno, quedando recostado en el suelo, que no le fue de todo incomodo por la suave alfombra bajo suyo, las orbes esmeraldas se ofrecían sumisas a la voluntad de su pareja. Antes de hacer lo que le sugerían sin palabras el monarca depositó un calido beso en sus labio y busco con la punta de su lengua la ajena, cuando sintió que comenzaba a responder a sus caricias se alejó rápidamente de él, dejándolo con la boca abierta, ganas de más y una visible queja a punto de hacerse sentir, mas no fue pronunciada, al sentir las manos del otro en sus genitales todo intento de habla se transformó en apagados gemidos, ni siquiera alguna fuerza era aplicada, mas al recordar que era Yuuri el que se concentraba en esa parte de su anatomía cualquier roce, cualquier caricia contaba por mucho más que el doble.

Los dedos se entretenían con el botón del pantalón azul, mientras su lengua degustaba el gusto de su amante, su lado carnívoro se hizo presente queriendo recorrer con su lengua toda esa piel, empezó por la pera bajando por la línea que le indicaba el cuello, unos besos fueron esparcidos, sin avaricia en la unión entre su pecho y su cuello, el blondo sentía una incomodidad al no saber bien dónde colocar sus manos, sus traslucidos pensamientos fueron vistos, el rey tomó de sus muñecas dirigiendo sus dos problemas hacia los negros mechones, dónde pudieron descansar tranquilamente sus dos palmas, pero al estar en esa posición tenía un segundo problema, las ganas de guiar la trayectoria del rey eran muchas, las caricias con sus yemas en el costado de su cuerpo más la lengua insinuante, con la suma de un impulso repentino, hizo que, al rey estar atendiendo con tenacidad el espacio un poco más abajo del hombro, sintiera un sublime empujoncito en su cabeza, el príncipe se sintió morir en ese momento, pero no fue el único, su cuerpo lo traicionó al hacer un segundo intento de recomendación, se odió a si mismo, quería que llegara luego a su tetilla, según le habían contado esa era una parte especialmente sensible y su curiosidad le jugó sucio.

Sus ordenes fueron escuchadas, el maou había visto y leído más de alguna escena de sexo donde pasar la lengua sobre esas dos partes del cuerpo del otro era requisito fijo, pero si había que pasar la lengua por ahí también tendría que hacerlo por otro lado…¿sería mucho? una felación en su primer intento, no, no era capaz, eso era mucho, definitivamente mucho…y…¿si se corría en su boca y tenía que tragar sus "cosillas"?...o ¿si se ahogaba y moría ahí mismo?...en su mente podía ver los titulares de los diarios diciendo algo así "chico muere practicándole sexo oral a su novio" o "muerto en medio de su primera felación" o en un record Guinness por la muerte más tonta…

Tanto se concentró en su "posible muerte" que cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró con un príncipe gimiendo y jadeando sin tapujos y a sí mismo a la altura de su ombligo, se asustó, había bajado demasiado fuera de su voluntad, fue tomado por los hombros, pensó que lo llevarían al frente del pene de su pareja de una buena vez y sería obligado a engullirlo de frentón…más fue posicionado boca arriba sobre el suelo, era su turno de gemir sin trabas.

El rubio miró por un buen rato la parte del cuerpo desnuda de su amante, le costó mucho decidir qué era exactamente lo que atacaría primero, todo era muy deseable…finalmente se decidió por una masita que desde siempre llamó su atención, la manzana de adán de la persona que tenía la persona debajo suyo, subía y bajaba, incitándolo, llamándolo y seduciéndolo, unos labios, al ver su cercanía, se prepararon para recibirlo, pero fueron desilusionados al darse cuenta que la víctima no eran ellos, el cartílago, escondido bajo esa dulce piel, era un poco más grande que el propio, por eso siempre quiso darle una mordida, para probar su resistencia, ahora cumplía sus fantasías, se sentía morbosamente bien, comparaba su movimiento con los que supuestamente haría una parte de su anatomía mucho más dura, estando en esa posición sintiendo con su lengua el meneo de eso, se preguntó si ya que estaban en eso, le dejaría posarla en sus partes, porque en realidad quería cambiar su manzana por algo más comparable a una zanahoria…

La equiparación de la comida con esas partes le hizo sentirse un poco mal, después de todo era su primera vez, si empezaba con esos juegos desde ahora quizá como terminarían…pensó.

Los fuertes jadeos en la boca de ambos y el creciente y doloroso palpitar en sus zonas le hizo saber la parte baja de sus ropas empezaban a ser un lastimoso estorbo, prefirió primero desnudar a su pareja, el maou, en medio de un beso, sintió el sonido de su cremallera al bajar y unas manos que sacaban presurosas esa prenda, gimió fuertemente dentro de sus bocas, eso significaba que se acercaba el momento…

El botón del pantalón azul ya no sería un juguete para él, se lo quitó y bajó tal y como se lo habían hecho a él…los dos quedaron sentados como indios frente a frente, mirándose, directamente a los ojos, sin los pantalones se podía apreciar a los dos miembros duros y erectos, ya a este punto, rogando más atención, la boca abierta del dueño de los ojos claros al rey le pareció comestible, pero la presa sería la que iría tras su cazador, lentamente sintió un par de níveos brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus propias manos en las caderas del otro, los rostros estaban rojos, y expectantes por cual sería el movimiento del otro, un beso comenzado por el príncipe tomó protagonismo, era exquisito besarse de esa forma, sabiendo muy bien que solo faltaban unos pocos pasos más…

Un movimiento de cadera por reflejo del moreno hizo que sus dos miembros se encontraran, aunque la ropa en ese momento les provocó un agudo dolor a ambos.

-Perdón…yo…-su tono de voz le pareció el más sexy que jamás se había escuchado.

-No importa….Yuuri, sólo…-al ver lo que el rubio hacia, el maou le siguió el ejemplo, se sacó el mismo la última prenda para el desnudo final.

Ambos con la piernas abiertas miraban con ojo científico las partes del otro, por un calculo apresurado los dos notaron que el miembro del rey era por poco más grande que el de su prometido, lo que le asustó al monarca fueron los ojos con que su pene era observado, no era simplemente deseo, se sintió, en ese momento, como un pedazo de carne a punto de ser devorado, lo que cruzó su mente empezaba a darle verdaderos escalofríos, la cara del guaperas se acercaba hipnotizada a su miembro, no pudo hacer nada, se quedó mirando atentamente como paraba a escasos milímetros de es parte de su cuerpo, para después pasar su húmeda lengua por la punta de este, ese simple hecho lo hizo perder todas las ganas de detenerlo, por un lado perdió todas las fuerzas que le restaban y por otro, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría.

Su lengua, después de frotar más que lo suficiente la punta, se resbaló hasta su base, una y otra vez, la sensación de frío no dejaba en paz a a su espalda, sin darse cuenta su cabeza se estiraba cada vez más y más hacia atrás de puro placer.

El rubio desde abajo veía las reacciones de su pareja, los ojos cerrados de placer, y se había vuelto especialmente sensible a los jugosos gemidos que llenaban el aire, porque no era cualquier gemido, eran provocados directamente por él a la persona que amaba, sus labios apretaban ciertos lugares, pero más que nada para comprobar sus sospechas, a ratos sentía que se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro.

-Wolf…yo..ya no…-no había necesidad de más palabras, comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Ajá…yo…también…

Sus manos chocaron en el aire, en el camino hacia la boca ajena tropezaron la una con la otra, los sorprendidos ojos negros buscaron y encontraron a los verdes, el sonido provocado por la colisión llenó el aire, el maou no sabía qué decir…las orbes claras se llenaron de comprensión.

-Yuuri…tenemos un…problema-no jadear entre palabras era un quimera.

-Wolf…si tu quieres…entonces…esta bien…-la mirada azabache evitaba a toda costa la de su amante, hasta que notó un detalle-¡no te rías!

-Yuu-ri,- le mostraba su mejor sonrisa-se tu el seme…

-Pero si tu también quieres…

-La próxima vez cambiaremos posición…

-¿no…no te molesta?

-Mmmm….-se hacia de rogar-…no…jeje…- se estiró lo más que pudo hacia el cuerpo del maou quedando levemente por encima de él, la dio un suave beso en la mejilla-no me molesta…-suspiró-me he preparado para este momento desde la primera vez que dijiste que preferías las mujeres y además…-esta vez fue el rey el que le regaló un beso en la mejilla al príncipe-no quiero que mi henachoko se muera de los nervios aquí mismo…

-¡Wolfram!...¡Estas de broma! ¡¿no es así?!

-¿Eso fue una pregunta?- las caras enrabiadas eran las mejores- si, fue broma, pero Yuuri, la próxima vez será mi venganza así que, sé bueno.-si seguía la conversación tendrían un educado y largo debate para decidir quien sería el activo, tomó de la mano del pelinegro y empezó a ensalivar sus dedos.

Ante la imagen de su prometido lubricando sus dedos, se olvidó por completo de qué era lo que habían estado diciendo, era mucho, eso significaba que el sería el "de arriba", su corazón no podía estar más acelerado de lo que ya estaba, tres apéndices de sus manos fueron victimas de la boca del rubio, que una vez terminado su trabajo se quedó mirando la cara de placer que tenía delante suyo, no se decían nada, la otra mano del moreno se hizo dueña de su cuerpo por la nuca, se sintió atraído hacia el pecho del rey, por unos segundos su lado pervertido le había hacho creer algo peor, pero el pelinegro lo había hecho posar su oído en medio de su pecho, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba mostrando, los latidos de su corazón estaba descontrolados, le pareció la música más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, todo eso era por su culpa…

Una loca inspiración del momento le hizo sacar esa mano de su nuca y ponerla en su propio pecho, para demostrarle al maou, que no era el único con severos problemas en esa parte, el corazón del príncipe parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo, pero sus ojos lo llamaron a colocar su atención en otro lugar, en línea recta desde donde su mano había sido colocada, hacia abajo estaba el pene del rubio irguiéndose hacia él, casi apuntándolo, se separó de su pecho para describir con sus yemas, a penas perceptibles, el camino hacia su estomago, desde su estomago hasta su ombligo y desde su ombligo hasta dónde en realidad quería llegar, allí apresó su miembro en la palma de su mano para aplicarle un poco de fuerza, la espalda del blondo se encorvó, en seguida, de placer, aplicaba fuerzas alternadas entre grandes y pequeñas, olvidando de que hace poco ya estaban a punto de pasar a un mayor plano.

-Yuuri…basta…me voy a…-la oración estuvo claramente repleta de gemidos, eso fue la señal que el moreno necesitaba, los testículos de su príncipe le habían llamado mucho la atención, pero ya estarían para otra ocasión…

Se sintió inclinarse sobre la persona que amaba, las respiraciones sonaban y resaltaban en el ambiente, la unión cálida de sus labios les sirvió para calmarse mutuamente y darse ánimos.

Los dedos del rey se acercaron a la entrada del rubio, un suave gemido salió de su boca al adivinar el índice moverse dentro suyo.

Era delicioso introducir, mover y separar sus dedos dentro de ese cuerpo, más al empezar a sentir las caderas del sueño de las orbes verdes moverse junto con ellos, para ayudarlos a conseguir más profundidad, con su otra mano masturbaba su miembro, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por detrás sus dedos y por delante su mano, estaba rodeado, esta era una batalla que de por sí ya le había entregado al enemigo.

Lo único que escuchaba era el golpear incesante de su propio corazón, mientras sentía la punta del maou presionar contra su entrada, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría hacerse uno con quien amaba.

* * *

Se habían acomodado abrazándose, la calma que llenaba la atmósfera era increíble en comparación con lo que acababan de hacer, la desesperación, el apogeo y luego sus esencias saliendo de sus cuerpos para encontrarse con el de otro, el rey tenía una idea rondando por su cabeza, ahora debían vestirse y seguir su camino, pero…

-Wolfram…no es por cortar el ambiente…pero…ahora debemos…bueno…limpiar-los ojos verdes lo torturaron un poco dedicandole una mirada de incredulidad.

-Sí lo sé, pero ¿con qué?...-se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para asustar al maou- y…¿si nos lo comemos?...-la cara de asco se hizo presente en la cara morena.

-¿Hablas en serio?...- la risa explosiva que salió de la boca del blondo le respondió por él-¡Wolfram!...¡no digas esas cosas!

Los labios del príncipe depositaron un beso sobre los del rey, quién pidió autorización para ingresar a su boca, el encuentro de sus lenguas era diferente, era dulce, era tierno pero tenía una diferencia con los que se habían estado dando.

-Yuuri…¿te gustó?...-el color carmín volvía a su cara.

-Sí, mucho…-sonrió- y…¿a ti?...mmm…¿duele?...

-Sí, me gusto, duele, pero se siente bien al mismo tiempo, es extraño…

-Pero duele- el pelinegro se enderezó un poco de su posición.

-No exageres, es normal que duela un poco…

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Mi madre.

-¿Cheri-sama?

-Además fuiste tierno, me cuidaste mucho…cualquier dolor fue insignificante por todo lo demás…-por sus ojos supo que no era requisito seguir con las explicaciones-Yuuri, dame lugar….

-¿A dónde?...

-Aquí- el maou notó la existencia de una especie de puerta, con una pequeña manilla del mismo color de la madera del asiento, para que pasara lo más desapercibida posible, la nívea mano giró un poco de ella, al abrirse pudo darse cuenta del contenido, toallas, pañuelos desechables, condones, unos frascos de los cuales no quería saber su contenido y…

-¡¿Un látigo?!

-Yuuri, ni se te ocurra preguntar…- declaró el rubio mientras le pasaba una toalla al moreno.

* * *

La científica más famosa de todo el reino, compraba unos helados para ella y su cita, claro sin perder de vista al alto moreno, tenía un instinto increíble para encontrarlo, todos los años de buscarlo para que le ayudara con sus experimentos le habían enseñado muchas cosas, ahora reconocía los pasos dados por él con solo escucharlo y sentía cosas tan simples y efímeras como era el aroma dejado por su perfume al pasar por un lugar, seguía cualquier pista que le diera el ambiente.

-Gwendal, si no recuerdo mal te gusta el de lúcuma- hizo un además para que el hombre tomara su helado, pero la mirada del controlador de la tierra estaba clavada en la pareja que hacían el rey y su prometido, le pareció completamente indebido, paseándose por ahí, de esa forma, tomados de la mano, uno al lado del otro, pero no solo al lado, más bien apoyándose en el otro, con las ropas mal ajustadas, los primeros botones de las chaquetas no abrochados, liberando a la atmosfera feromonas extras, con una cara de haber compartido mucho más que unos besos.

-¡Gwendal!- la mujer lo detuvo golpeándolo con el antebrazo de la mano que sostenía su helado-toma…-era más una orden.

-Anissina, después, ahora tengo que ir donde esta mi hermano-dio unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Celos?...

-¡¿Qué?!...no estoy celoso, no puedo permitir que el monarca de este reino se pasee por las calles con un rostro que expresa claramente que hizo…cosas indecorosas…tomado de la mano con su prometido.-volvió a darse la vuelta para ir donde estaba el maou.

-¿Cosas indecorosas?-su voz fue tan fuerte que varias personas a la redonda la escucharon- el aura de heika lo único que refleja es una buena sesión de sexo.

La "O" que dibujo la boca del hombre fue tan grande que después le dolería los bordes de esta.

-¿lo único?...¿dices que eso no tiene nada de malo?...¿qué imagen tendrán los extranjeros de nosotros?

-No, no tiene nada de malo, una excelente imagen, y toma tu helado- le obedeció a su última orden-amenaza.

* * *

La sacerdotisa principal del templo de Shinou, apoyaba, aburrida, su mentón en su mano derecha, su faz era de total hastío, no daba más, el tío con el que había salido amaba los niños, adoraba los niños, según ella, daría la vida por los niños, en una de las vueltas que "el trencito" daba alrededor de la feria, el guerrero reconoció una cabellera negra y otra rubia.

-Heika…-se escapó de su boca, antes eran los niños, ahora veía visiones con heika de protagonista, suspiro.

-Conrard-kun, ¿dónde está heika?- le daría el amén.

-Ahí…debo ir-señaló hacia la multitud e increíblemente se encontró con las dos excelencias, en un estado de enamoramiento fatal, esos dos, más que nada se sorprendía de el rey, quién no paraba de escapar de las "garras" del príncipe.

-Disculpe señor, por su seguridad, no se puede bajar en medio del trayecto, por favor espere que lleguemos a destino-el "conductor" del pequeño tren, al ver sus intenciones, lo paró en seco.

-Conrard, no te vayas

-Sí, no te vayas- una niña y un niño lo extorsionaron con sus caritas, de todas formas cuando volvió su cara a la muchedumbre las dos personas no estaban.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Wolfram?- su, ahora, consorte oficial y verdadero, lo tiraba de un lugar para otro, lo que evitaba era la sombra de sus dos hermanos, primero divisó en medio de la gente un cola de cabello gris que reconoció al instante y luego una cabeza castaña lo que más le sorprendió….Ulrike…¿estaba con Conrard?, pero no, hoy nadie arruinaría nada, estar con uno de ellos o dejarse alcanzar era asegurar el alejamiento del maou, uno de sus hermanos se pegaría a él como lapa y del otro debería soportar toda una charla sobre moralidad, así que se decidió por utilizar todo lo aprendido en la escuela militar, desaparecer con el maou hacia un lugar dónde no los encontraran.

-Yuuri…¿a qué juego nos vamos a subir?

-Wolf…lo siento pero hay sólo tres juegos, los demás son puestos, esta el trencito, la rueda y el río…¿vamos al trencito?

-¡Al trencito!, ¡no! Vamos al…-la rueda ya la conocía, así que…- ¡al río!, vamos al río.

-Esta bien-le sonrió con los ojos-vamos al río.

Una vez al frente de la gran estructura, el rubio se dio cuenta que la pared principal estaba constituida, principalmente por un gran corazón rojo, la puerta al recinto era una gran figura hecha como una agujero para una llave.

-Yuuri…¿Por qué se llama "el río"?

-Porque no se nos ocurrido otro nombre…jeje…

-Henachoko…

-¡No me llames henachoko!

-Entonces, no admitas tus debilidades así como si nada…

-¡No es mi debilidad!, dije no se nos ocurrió nada mejor…

-Está bien-si seguía en esa conversación el día terminaría mal-vamos, hay una gran multitud esperando fuera…

-Mmmm…si, es como en el banco…

-¿En dónde…?

-¡A! cierto que tu…un banco es un lugar en dónde retiras y dejas dinero…

-¿No la guardas en un lugar secreto de tu casa?...

-Ohhh…después te explico, ¡ven! ¡rápido ¡ esta llegando más gente.

Los dos corrieron hacia el lugar, si bien no estaba lleno, habían unas cuantas personas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un televisor…-los ojos del rubio podrían haberlo fulminado ahí mismo.

-Sí sé que es un televisor, me refiero que hace ahí.

-Como no había espacio para un cuarto de seguridad, tuvimos que dejarlos ahí, a vista del publico-pudo adivinar que la información no le había servido de nada-un cuarto de seguridad es donde están los guardias para vigilar lo que pasa, a través de pantallas, las que muestran lo que pasa en frente de las cámaras, como esa-el rey señaló una de ellas, en una esquina del techo-pusimos varias en el trayecto del juego.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver que todo ocurra con el máximo de normalidad, no estamos muy seguros que las cadenas puedan aguantar todas las vueltas…además Gwendal lo dejó a cargo de Gisela para que las parejas no "cruzaran la línea de lo permitido"…

-¿Gisela?...Yuuri, pero si ahí esta Darcascos…-era verdad el dar vuelta su cabeza notó que la persona sentada en frente de todas esas pantallas y quién controlaba el juego era el reconocido soldado.

-Yo creí que era Gisela la que se haría cargo, pero de todas formas esta bien igual…¿no?

-Sí, supongo-por el reflejo que le daba una parte negra de los televisores pudo ver un moreno cabello gris entrar con una pelirroja, los dos amarraban sus cabellos en colas de caballos.-emmm…Yuuri, ya es nuestro turno apresúrate-no era verdad todavía quedaba una pareja en frente de ellos.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros-se dirigió a dos sorprendidos muchachos que no sabían que hacer, estaban frente a su rey-el maou desea subir ahora, espero que no os moleste…

-¡No!

-¡Para nada!, le estamos muy agradecidos.

Una mano se levantó hacia Darcascos, no necesitó pensar dos veces para hacer partir el juego de inmediato.

* * *

-¡Estoy seguro que eran ellos!

-Gwendal, deja que los jóvenes se diviertan.

-¡Darcascos!...

-¡Sí mi general!-su mano derecha se paralizó en su mejor saludo de soldado en años.

-¿Viste a sir von Bielefeld y a heika juntos por aquí?-no era una pregunta, era una orden.

Morir tragado por la tierra o incinerado en segundos, fue difícil su elección.

-¡Sí, su excelencia y su majestad tomaron el penúltimo cisne antes de este!-era mejor una muerte rápida.

Se sobó lentamente y en círculos la arruga que daba al medio de su frente, ¿detener el juego?...

-Gwendal, entonces habrá que seguirlos…

-¿Qué?...Anissina…

-No hay forma que los alcancemos, pero aún así puedes gritarles desde nuestra posición…¿no crees?

Lo meditó mucho y cuando se decidió, fue tarde…

* * *

-Wolf…¿notaste que vamos navegando en cisnes?...

-Sí, ¿cómo se mueve esta cosa sin alguien que la comande?

La cabeza del rey se asomó por afuera del bote-pájaro.

-Si te fijas bien hay unas cadenas enganchadas a los cisnes, y así, desde el motor central, moviendo sólo esa cadena, todos los botes se ponen en marcha.-tal vez no había sido buena idea hacer que el príncipe sacara la cabeza para mirar la cadena…

-¿Wolf vas a vomitar?

-No preguntes eso-se veía que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por retener sus líquidos internos dentro suyo, sus manos y uñas se unían con el borde de la madera, sintió como era tomado por el cuello de su chaqueta y llevado hacia atrás, pero detrás había algo blando como el cuerpo de otra persona, en vez de madera.

-Wolf…¿sabes para qué es este juego?

-No es para marearte…

-Debilucho, lo sé-pasó su mano por encima del pecho del maou para dejarla reposar en su hombro, sintió como su cintura era apretada, para así fortificar el abrazo, el mareo pareció calmarse.

-De lo de hace un rato…¿te gustó?...

-Ya me preguntaste eso- la fuerza en su cintura aumentó.

-Pero…te gusto…¿verdad?-por la oscuridad no podía ver la cara del monarca, alguno que otro matorral salía a la vista cada cierto trecho, pero nada más.

-Sí, estuvo…mucho mejor de lo que imaginé…¿ y tu?...¿sobrepasé tus expectativas?...

-Con creces…jeje…-un leve tono carmín se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-Ahora es mi turno…así que Yuuri mejor prepárate…

-No lo digas de esa forma que…

-No tienes porqué temer, sabes que no te haría daño…

Una sensación extraña llegó al ambiente, los labios del otro se movían de una forma suculenta…el rubio se acercó a los labios de su prometido, para unirlos y dejarse llevar al infinito.

La respuesta fue candente, el otro cambió de posición sosteniéndose por los dos lados de su cintura, el blondo acariciaba su espalda, queriendo escabullir sus manos por entre las ropas negras.

-¿Piensas hacerlo aquí?-una voz avergonzada y temblante se escuchó.

-Yuuri, claro que no, pero…-ahora eran los brazos níveos los que estrujaban el cuerpo del maou, el que no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar que su novio lo apresará contra parte del asiento, el cuello del moreno fue atacado por los dientes del príncipe, quién a la vez desabrochaba los primeros botones, con la mano derecha y con la izquierda subía su camisa, para disfrutar de los músculos de su abdomen, en medio del sopor, el maou se acordó de un detalle.

Una voz llenó el ambiente y todas las luces se encendieron.

* * *

Seguían esperando la decisión final del general, por mientras los botes habían ido yéndose vacíos hacia el juego, la fila era cada segundo más larga…el pobre de Darcascos se dio cuenta de algo…

-Disculpe, hay problemas morales en el carro 8.

-Anissina, admito que tuviste una buena idea.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta, ven subamos a este carro?

-No creo que me oigan a esta distancia…

-Gwendal tu voz se escucharía de aquí a la región Bielefeld **(3)**

El hombre siguió a la científica para sentarse al lado de ella, la voz de Darcascos retumbó en las paredes del lugar.

-¡USTEDES DOS, ESTA PROHIBIDO ESA CLASE DE…!!!-había prendido todas las luces que el juego contenía, todas las pantallas mostraban lo que en el carro 8 estaba ocurriendo, el soldado raso, que debería estar con su esposa, se dio cuenta a quien estaba gritando-¡HEIKA, SU EXCELENCIA, YO…PERDONEN LA INTERRUPCIÓN…!!!!

El hermano mayor vio lo que pasaba por las pantallas que mostraban la escena.

-¡Darcascos, cambia esa imagen! ¡perdón… no les pidas perdón!, me bajo de esta cosa…

-No- un brazo apresó su cintura- se supone con estamos en nuestra cita…¿no?

Rebatir fue imposible.

* * *

Los dos consortes se bajaron del juego con la cabeza gacha intentando pasar lo más desapercibidamente posible, uno por vergüenza, el otro tomando precauciones en caso de que su hermano mayor estuviese cerca, se dieron cuenta de que muchos habían visto la escena por las pantallas, por la forma cómplice-pervertida que los miraban, si se había dado el caso que una de las sirvientas hubiese estado presente para mañana ya todo el reino lo sabría…

-Yuuri…¿a dónde vamos ahora?...

-A la rueda…ahí ya no habrá nadie…

-Me siento actor de película porno…

-No sé si exageras...-al pasar las personas comentaban una que otra cosa para mayores de edad de la pareja, a parte de hacer notar lo "compenetrados" que estaban-¿Qué hora crees que sean?...

-Por el sol, déjame ver…casi las cinco, ya debemos volver al pacto de sangre…

-¿Por qué?...si el baile empieza a las 10, tenemos tiempo…

-Sí, pero quedé con Elizabeth a las 6 y media.

-¿Quedaste?...

-Sería interesante verte celoso…-la mirada que le dedicó al maou dio más que hablar a las personas que los rodeaban.

-Celos…no son celos…pero ella era…algo así como tu novia ¿no?

-No, ella es y era mi amiga, henachoko celoso.

-¡No estoy celoso!¡No me llames henachoko!

-Mientras más rápido lleguemos a la rueda mejor.

Algo pasó por su cabeza…

-Wolfram…¿cómo supiste qué era una película porno?-si esa pregunta hubiese sido formulada a un adolescente promedio de la tierra, definitivamente se hubiera reído del ingenuo maou, pero se suponía que en Shin Makoku no existían esas cosas.

-Onii-chan me enseñó.

-¿Onii-chan?...-le costó un poco unir la información-¡¿Shori?!

-Sí

-¿Cómo te enseñó?...¿viste una?...¡¿gay?!

-No, no vi ninguna, quiero decir…ver…así como ver…no…

-¿Entonces cómo?

-Bueno ví algunas imágenes hasta que me aburrió…no, no era gay, aunque Yuri, es mejor en la realidad.

Sabía que con esa oración los nervios silenciarían al rey.

* * *

Una alta mujer de cabello largo y blanco, miraba, aún aburrida cómo se divertían las personas alrededor de ella, no era por berrinchar, pero se supone que cuando sales con tu cita en San Valentín es para pasar un tiempo juntos y no con unos niños entremedio o por lo menos no poniéndole tanta atención a los niños, un novio normal trataría de sacarse de encima esas dos cabecitas para pasar tiempo con su cita, pero no, en el trencito había sido mucho menos que una sombra, en cada puesto que pasaban la prioridad nacional eran los infantes…ahora en el río esperaba de corazón que por fin pasara algo, extrañaba a Yosak, por lo menos con el se divertía…

Entre las personas vio, un antiguo "amigo" que había tenido, deseó profundamente poder ir con él, pero no podía abandonar así al castaño, necesitaba una excusa, pero con una excusa se daba la posibilidad de que se encontraran por la feria y ¿qué le diría?...sin embargo no tuvo que derrumbar sus esperanzas, la encargada del juego era, sin duda, su amiga castaña, monitoreando los botones muy concentrada, viendo de vez n cuando esos extraños cuadrados, que semejaban pinturas, pero que se movían, no pudo saber a ciencia cierta para que servían, pero no era momento para preguntar, se acercó como una pantera a se presa.

-¿Gisela?

-¡¿Ulrike?!...¿vas a subir? Este es un excelente juego, en especial para parejas.

-Sí, yo vengo con Conrard…-sabía del amor que le profesaba la doctora hacia el soldado.

-Ya veo..-sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Por eso mismo venía a hablar contigo…

Los ojos verdes parpadearon en sorpresa.

-Quiero que tomes mi lugar….-junto sus dos manos en señal de súplica frente a su cara-¡por favor!

-¿Eh?...¿Por qué?...

El motivo principal del abandono fue señalado entre la multitud.

-Por favooooorrrr, sé que te gusta…vamos…

-Pero, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de aquí.

-Deja a alguien en reemplazo, vamos Gisela, no me digas que piensas perder esta oportunidad, por favor…

Justo en ese momento a Darcascos se le ocurrió pasar por enfrente del lugar.

-¡¡Darcascos!!

-¡Sí, mi capitán!

-¡Desde ahora esto queda bajo tu responsabilidad y mando!¡espero que puedas cumplir a cabalidad con mis ordenes!

-¡Sí, mi capitán!

En su mente se disculpó con el pobre soldado, quién sólo quería pasar un tiempo grato con su esposa, al empezar el día había tenido que correr de aquí para allá buscando un repuesto para una de las ruedas del carruaje del maou, que extrañamente de un segundo a otro había sufrido quemaduras. La soldado, sintiéndose mal por su subordinado, tomó ventaja de su puesto.

-¡Conrard-kun!

-¿Sí, Ulrike?

-De ahora en adelante irás con Gisela…

El hijo del medio de la sexy-queen se quedó con la vista clavada en la médico, por último sonrió.

-Está bien, Gisela ahora nos vamos a subir con los niños al juego…¿sí?

-¡Sí!-contestaron por ella dos vocecitas.

Y así fue como el infortunado de Darcascos terminó al mando de "el río"…

* * *

-¡Ahí!, ¡ahí es!- dijo un chico apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para descansar un poco.

-Yuuri…de casualidad ¿te has perdido en tu propio cuarto?-una gran vena decoraba la frente del príncipe, se había dejado dirigir por el rey, el que, había provocado una nueva perdida, es verdad, no era completamente su culpa, habían seguido la rueda lo máximo que habían podido, pero no contaron con las calles sin salida ni los cambios que se habían hecho en los planos-Yuuri, ese puesto no debería estar ahí…

-Sí, tienes razón, pero qué le vamos a hacer…

-Denunciarlo…

-No, vayamos a la rueda, este día es San Valentín…debemos pasar tiempo juntos…-los ojos se llenaron de súplica.

-Me recuerda a los ojos de un gato que vimos en la película de un ogro verde…

-Vamos…

-Bueno, vamos…-cerró los ojos en señal de rendición.

-¡Qué raro!

-¿Qué es raro?

-No hay nadie…

-Sí hay.

-Pero no en la fila…

-Es cierto, pero qué importa, mientras podamos subir no hay problemas.

El encargado de "la rueda", estaba en posición de recibir por lo menos a una persona que quisiera subir a ella, nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

-¡Su majestad!¡su excelencia!, ¡quieren subir!....¡verdad!...¡¡sí!! ¡quieren subir!-fueron empujados cada uno por una mano del hombre hacia el pequeño cubo, se sintieron casi obligados a hacerlo, más cuando la puerta fue cerrada fuertemente y empezaron a subir, quedando a una altura suficiente como para que al siguiente cubo pudieran ingresar personas.

-¿Qué fue eso?...-un moreno seguía mareado por la prisa que se había mostrado.

-Eso-el rubio mostró con un leve movimiento facial, la posible causa de que nadie hubiera querido subirse al juego, delante de ellos se apreciaban dos colas de caballo, una roja y otro gris.

-¡Gwendal!-meditó mejor la situación-¿besará a Anissina?...

-¡Henachoko rosa! Eso no es lo que importa.

-¿Entonces?

El punto era que Yuuri no conocía el buen olfato del general para "cosas pecaminosas" y verlas hasta por debajo del alquitrán.

-Que cuando bajemos tendremos que pasar por al lado de él.

-¿Y…?

-Aaghhh, tu sólo créeme, es un lío grave.

-Se está moviendo…

La mirada verde y lacerante le llegó a la nuca.

-Digo el juego, la rueda, nos estamos moviendo…-no entendió el porqué del enojo.

El cambio gradual del paisaje desde el suelo hasta posicionarse en el aire al blondo le pareció interesante, veía "cara a cara" las copas de los árboles en vez de hacerlo hacia arriba, puso sus dos manos extendidas en el vidrio que lo separaba del exterior, acercando lo más que pudo su nariz a este, una ardilla llevaba entretenida su nuez pasando por una de las ramas, buscaba, con los ojos, por novedad más que nada algún nido de pájaro, pero su mano fue tomada por la del rey.

-Wolfram, ¿te darías vuelta?...

Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para permitirle al rey hacerse dueño de sus labios, era exquisito sentir esa lengua dentro de su boca, se enderezó para inclinarse un poco más hacia el cuerpo de su amado, la danza que hacían contenía una sensación de prohibido increíble, se estaba besando con el maou, casi en público, pero eso era lo de menos, su hermano mayora estaba "al frente", si por esas cosas de la vida se le ocurría mirar hacia atrás, no sabia como sería su reacción, sus frente se apoyaron la una con la otra.

-Yuuri hoy ha sido uno de mis mejores días…

-Sí, para mi también-se mostraron sus dos sonrisas, mientras todo lo que existía en el mundo era las pupilas del otro.

-Ha sido un día accidentado…-sus brazos apretaban parte de su espalda.

-Sí, lo de la rueda y luego salir tan apurados…¿por qué era que salimos tan de prisa?- un beso fue depositado en los labios del rubio.

-Porque…¿por qué era?....¡Ahhh!, porque Greta estaba con sir Wincott…-su voz era calmada, sin pensar lo que decía.

-Verdad…-por fin uno despertó del sopor, su reacción fue abrir enormemente sus ojos-¡Wolfram!, Greta esta con ese pendejo y nosotros aquí muy tranquilos…

Una risa les llegó a los oídos, ambos conocían muy bien de quién era.

-¡Greta!...¡Yuuri, ahí esta Greta!...

-¡Mocoso de porquería, aléjate de ella!

* * *

En el cubo " de atrás", desde dónde estaba la pareja real, se encontraban dos pequeños niños, mirando emocionados el paisaje y el cambio que había tenido desde el verano por arriba.

-Greta, mira ¡ahí hay una ardilla!

-Sí, y ¡ahí hay unos pájaros-bebés!, mira.

-Greta…¿esos no son tus papas?...

-¿Quiénes?-no dio vuelta su cara para ver lo que el niño se refería.

-¿Esos, mira los de ese carro?...

-¿Qué están haciendo?...

-Se están besando…

-No, entonces no son.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?, no hay nadie más que tenga pelo negro…

La curiosidad mató al gato, al ver la escena de que le estaban hablando, pudo reconocer al instante y sin equivocaciones a sus dos padres, su pecho se llenó de emoción, aplaudió con sus dos manos, no pudo contener una risa de felicidad que salió de su boca.

-¿De qué te ríes…?no es gracioso…

-No, no es gracioso, pero no me río porque sea gracioso…

-Greta, ¿puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

A la niña le costó procesar la información que le estaban dando.

-Esta bien.

Sir von Wincott se acercó a la cara de la princesita para estampar un largo beso en su mejilla derecha.

* * *

Una pelirroja miraba pensativa el panorama, realmente inserta en esta, pero él que no podía concentrarse en él, era un alto moreno, quién no podía dejar de mirar a la científica, pensaba irónico que "nunca había experimentado esta sensación que ahora sentía", pero en realidad se preguntaba si era "nunca".

-¿Sí, Gwendal?...

-…-no dijo nada porque no tenía nada que decir, su cara expresó eso.

-¿Querías decirme algo?...-la mujer le sonrió con la mirada, un delicioso baño de esos ojos azules-veo que no, supongo que es mejor así-tomó con su brazo, el brazo izquierdo del general-de vuelta al castillo quiero que me ayudes en algo…

Cruzó sus brazos sin retirar el de ella.

-¿Ahora en qué?...

-En el "mueve-árboles-kun", tenemos problemas para retirar unos árboles cuyas raíces han arrancado placas enteras de…

-Entiendo…¿Qué tendré que hacer?

-Pues como siempre cooperar con tu maryoku-volvió la vista hacia donde antes estaba.

* * *

Un par de castaños, había creado una rara atmósfera alrededor de ellos, por un lado por la mente de la médico no se pasaba ningún pensamiento, se sentía tonta, no lograba unir ninguna idea para proponer una conversación, pero a la vez, el hombre con su sonrisa le aconsejaba que no eran necesarias las palabras…

* * *

La máquina alcanzó a dar una sola vuelta, la razón de esto fue una rigurosa seña que le hizo el general al chico que se hacia cargo del juego.

Una vez afuera esperó pacientemente a que el rey y su cónyuge descendieran de él, los dos captaron el aura negra y enrabiada que tenía, pero no podían hacer nada en contra de ello.

-¡Gwendal!...

-Heika,-pudo haberlo matado con sólo los ojos-no me diga nada, no quiero escuchar nada, de ninguno-miró a su hermano-ahora quiero que vayan al pacto de sangre y se preparen para el baile, pero ¡AHORA!

* * *

La pareja real había hecho el camino al castillo en tiempo record, sólo en pensar en la verdadera furia del hijo mayor les recorrían la espaldas unos fuertes escalofríos, pero de todas formas para el baile faltaban algunas horas, así que no había porqué preocuparse, el moreno estaba sentado en el borde de su cama pensando meditabundo en cierto "problemilla" que había tenido al acostarse con su prometido, ¿preguntar sería muy extraño?, sin embargo si no lo hacia, no lo haría nunca.

-Wolf…-no espero a que el príncipe le pusiera atención-lo de la tarde…

El tema los hizo ponerse en posición de escuchar.

-Tu…bueno..tu…pudiste…ettooo…tu sabes…"lamerlo"…yo….emmmm…¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡¿Cómo pude?!...¡no te gustó!...¡te pregunté!

-¡Si me gustó!, pero…emmmm…el hecho es que…yo no pude-su voz fue tan baja que sólo las hormigas pudieron oírlo.

-¿Qué?, ¡habla más alto!

-¡Que yo…!

-¡¡Wolfy!! Elizabeth te esta esperando…Ohhh…llegó en mal momento…jijiji…-tapó su boca con tres de sus dedos, había escuchado toda la conversación y su instinto, más que su oído biónico le hizo saber lo que había dicho el rey.

-Yuuri, antes que me vaya-en sus manos se apreciaban dos regalos, envueltos de tienda-esto es para ti-le pasó el paquete más grande-pero Miko-hahaue dijo que era conveniente que te lo probaras para cambiarlo si no te quedaba.

-¿Qué me lo pruebe?

-¿Me prometes hacerlo mientras hablo con Elizabeth?

-Esta bien…-siguió la silueta de su prometido hasta que salió de la habitación, entonces ese regalo era para Elizabeth, a ella también le había comprado algo, y así decía que no había sido su novia…

-Heika, recuerde que es el día "del amor y la amistad"….heika…-la mujer se paró en frente de él-me gustaría tocar unos "temitas" con usted, nada importante…

-¿Cuáles…?

-Sé que tiene problemas con chuparlo-lo soltó todo tan rápido que el cerebro del rey a penas si pudo comprender lo que le estaban diciendo, para luego mandarle la orden a una buena cantidad de sangra para que subiera a sus mejillas.

-¿Có, co, co, comomomo….lo supo?

-Lo escuché, jijiji, no tiene que preocuparse, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo, ¿quiere consejos?

Era "peculiar"….esos temas no eran para debatirlos con una mujer, ¿o sí? Tratándose de Cheri-sama, debería ser toda una experta, pero eso no quitaba…

-Sé que los quiere-la indecisión se basaba en la vergüenza, la mujer lo sabía y quería ayudar, así que aunque no le hubiese contestado cantaría a la par de Gardel o Sinatra- hay personas a las que le ayuda imaginarse que el pene es un alimento fruta o algo delicioso que le guste para lamerlo, aunque son muy pocas las personas a las que en realidad le sirve este método, así que…lo único que puede hacer es confiar en sus habilidades y no pensar en nada…excepto el disfrute que le va a hacer sentir a mi hijo…yo también pase lo mismo por usted…

-¿En serio?-se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-perdón…

-Si…-suspiró-debe ser difícil de creer-le cerró un ojo a su yerno-pero, sí, pase por lo mismo, ¿sabe lo que me sirvió?...-los ojos del rey querían que continuara-morderlo de lado, no de frente, ladear la cabeza para morderlo suavemente de lado, eso me quitó los nervios iniciales…heika, que a mi me haya ido bien con eso no significa que a usted le pasé lo mismo, el mejor consejo es "sólo déjese llevar".

¿Por qué será que presentía la última frase?

* * *

Sacó de su envoltorio el normal regalo, se esperaba algo mucho más impactante que un pijama, pero estaba bien contar que le había regalado algo…una extraña sensación lo embargó al sacarse la ropa para ponerse su presente, era raro sentirse a sí mismo desnudo, recordó el espejo que estaba a un lado de la cama, se paró avergonzado frente a él, buscando marcas en su cuerpo, había algunas, sin embargo mucho menos notorias de lo que se esperaba, se tocó el pecho, bajó hasta sus genitales para delinearlos por encima de la ropa, con todo lo que había pasado…su cuerpo no tenía huellas en las que comprobarlo, al menos no como al él le hubiera gustado.

El pantalón y la camisa en verdad era de su talla exacta, ni muy holgado ni muy apretado, se pudo dar cuenta de aquello al colocárselo.

-Yuuri…¿Cómo te queda?

-Bien, bien…

-Qué bueno, entonces no habrá que cambiarlo.-el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a él, quedando a solos centímetros, tomándolo por la cintura-ahora hay que prepararse para el baile…

-Wolfram…¿puedo besarte?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-¿Puedo?

-Sí, si puedes- sintió sobre sus labios el cálido aliento del rey, que poco a poco era cambiado por algo mucho más sólido.

* * *

Entró con cuidado y la voluntad por el suelo al laboratorio de su mejor amiga, veía los frascos, jeringas y líquidos como si fueran a base de veneno, al medio de la gran habitación una tabla, "también giratoria", pensó, estaba hecha de madera, cinco amarras hechas para un cuerpo humano estaban incrustadas en ella.

-Buenas tarde Gwendal.-la voz de la científica era el toque final para esa macabra escena, de la cuál él sería la víctima.-por favor…-no necesitaba nada más que esa petición para tomar posición sobre el nuevo invento, la pelirroja unía cada una de las amarras dándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

-Anissina… ¿cómo funciona este aparato? Recuerda que tenemos que ir al baile.

No hubo respuesta la mujer se dirigió hacia el interruptor para apagar las luces, luego volvió hacia donde estaba atado el hombre, se sentó a un lado de la mesa, por unos segundos se dedicó por completo a ver el cuerpo del alto moreno.

-Anissina ¿Qué pasa?

-Gwendal el "mueve-árboles-kun" no existe-declaró en una dura y decidida voz la mujer, mientras desabrochaba los primeros botones de su verde-chaqueta.

* * *

Rebotaban sobre la cama a cada movimiento, la fricción entre sus miembros, escondidos por sus ropas era cada vez más alta, las caras tomaban un tono rojo, pero ya no tan brillante como en su primera vez.

-Yuuri…¿estás seguro?

-Sí, pero Wolf tú me pediste que fuera bueno…yo te pido que seas gentil…

-Henachoko tierno, no digas esas cosas, que me dan ganas de comerte.

Al pecho del príncipe ya no había nada que lo cubriera, ni siquiera su camisa interna, las manos morenas se entretenían con la nívea espalda, una gran estocada de la pelvis del rubio chocó contra la del rey, quitándole todas las ganas de hacer algún reclamo porque lo hubiera llamado henachoko.

Sus bocas se unían entreteniéndose con la textura de sus lenguas, la humedad y sabores compartidos que hacían a su temperatura corporal aumentar, las albas manos desabrochaban los botones que protegían al pecho del maou, colándose por entre sus ropas, llegando al máximo lugar que su posición le permitía, sentía la piel debajo suyo temblar, se imaginaba porqué, pero si en realidad le tenía tanto miedo a ser el uke…

-Yuuri…todavía no creo que estés seguro.

-¿Por qué?, ¡ya te dije que si lo estoy!-cerró los ojos al gritarle a la cara esa última oración a su amante.

-Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario, estás…

-¡Sí se que estoy…demostrando otra cosa…pero Wolfram, quiero hacer esto!-su voz se relajó un poco-en verdad quiero hacer esto, sólo…

-Esta bien…Yuuri- tal vez el que estaba cumpliendo mal el papel en todo esto era él mismo y no el moreno, lo único que debía hacer era darle seguridad, no preguntarle a cada rato si la tenía.

La vena yugular del rey fue atacada de principio a fin por una corridilla de besos, su lengua se dirigió desde allí, hacia una masita de carne, que siempre le había llamado la atención, esta vez la mordida fue un poco más fuerte que la anterior, el maou sintió un leve molestar en su garganta, le dolía, pero al mismo a tiempo le daba placer.

¿Qué hacer? Esta vez tenía que ser capaz de lamer esa parte, fuera como fuera, morir…hasta ahora no había conocido ninguna persona que dijera "mi novio, novia se ahogó mientras me hacía sex oral…si sólo hubiera sido más fuerte y no me hubiese corrido dentro de su boca…", no, no conocía a nadie así, y tampoco había visto ninguna noticia de ese estilo…así que esa opción, por lógica debía ser descartada, además Wolfram se había aventurado a hacerlo como si nada, como si lo que estuviese frente a él fuera un dulce, y no "otra cosa".

La boca y lengua del rubio, por mientras el rey tenía su debate interno, había bajado hasta su ombligo, dónde se aventuró a probar amargo sabor que le daba, era algo así como jabón mezclado con sal y algo más que no pudo identificar, su pecho sentía la dureza de su amante chocar contra él, subió, maldadosamente hasta su tetilla, lamió el músculo debajo de ella, para empezar a hacer círculos alrededor de ella, el cuerpo debajo suyo se movía dando estocadas al aire mientras el continuaba con su trabajo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a moverse inquieto por debajo del príncipe, no era para menos, le estaba colocando demasiada atención a esa parte, los círculos encerraban en el medio a ese punto que lo volvía loco, la espera para que llegara al medio, sus uñas y ansiedad utilizaban de punto de apoyó las sabanas de la cama, que ya de por sí estaban fuera de lugar, por fin, la tibio humedad, que se enfriaba en seguida al ser abandonada, llegó al botón central de su tetilla, una sensación de plenitud y unos escalofríos lo llenaron por entero, a parte que en medio de eso se le había salido un gran y fuerte gemido mezclado con el nombre de la persona que amaba.

-Yuuri-dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para, por reflejo, responderle.

Las bocas chocaron las una con la otra, los dientes dolieron un poco, pero no fue el único choque, mas abajo sus genitales también habían disfrutado del momento, ahora se friccionaban entre ellos, el rubio decidió sacarse los pantalones, el monarca al ver lo que su consorte hacía, retiró la camisa de su cuerpo, y tomó la decisión que tanto le había costado, sus dos manos se apoderaron de la ropa interior de un descolocado blondo para dejarla a la altura de las rodillas, donde no molestara, resbaló por el lado de él, aconsejándole por medio de sublimes toqueteos que se recostara de lado en el lecho, quedando cada pelvis a la altura de la cara ajena, el rubio tomó la almohada para apoyar su cabeza en ella, más por costumbre que otra cosa, sintió como la persona que maniobraba su cuerpo, le hacia flectar su rodilla izquierda para tener mayor facilidad

-¿Qué….¡Ahhhhh!....¡Ahhhhh….! yuu…ri….¡Ahhhhh…!- para empezar miró con saña el pene de su novio, la imagen de la sexy-queen revoloteó en su cabeza, ladeo su cabeza y de esa forma apresó el miembro en su boca, con sus labios probando su dureza, si su memoria no lo traicionaba aún podía estar más duro que eso, entre sus labios y dientes, lentamente sacó su lengua, para pasarla en ese pequeña parte de su miembro, un gemido no se hizo esperar, separó su cara de ese lugar, par volver a mirarlo, el miedo y el asco todavía no se iban, dos ideas locas tocaron a su puerta, la única manera de superar el miedo a la arañas es tocar una araña y mientras más rápido uno se saqué el parche de una herida menos duele…

Se dio el valor mental que en realidad no tenia y contó hasta tres…

-"uno-su corazón tenía planeado salirse de su boca-dos-morir era imposible, imposible-y…y…¡Y….!-no era un "henachoko", no uno completo, así que empezar a contar 2 y medio, 2 tres cuartos no era una opción- ¡TRES!- todo la cuenta mental, para de una sola vez menter por completo el pene del rubio dentro de su boca, el que al ver la extraña y apresurada reacción, se alejó un poco del cuerpo del otro, para entender mejor lo que pasaba, Yuuri, había cerrado los ojos y luego, de la nada, se había tragado "eso", no pudo sujetar la frente del otro por mucho, la lengua del rey atacaba por completo esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía, estaba atrapado dentro de su boca.

"No fue tan terrible", pensaba un "felador inexperto en el primer intento de su vida, el que llegó asustar a su "felado", ahora todo era más fácil, a pesar de no querer ni estimar a qué profundidad le había llegado, vomitar no era lo que quería, extrañamente quería meterlo lo más que pudiera dentro de sí, sacó el ensalivado pene del blondo de su boca, para empezar a acariciarlo dulcemente, ahora que sus miedos habían muerto, un beso fue depositado en su punta, donde por fin dejó que su curiosidad lo guiará, la punta tenía un "hoyo" hacia dentro, por parte de ese camino se aventuro su lengua, no llegó a estar muy adentro, pero las dudad del momento fueron recompensadas, ahora la persona "de allá arriba" se agarraba con una mano de sus cabellos azabaches y con la otra de la almohada, acomodó un poco su propia posición semi-apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho, para llegar con mayor comodidad.

El príncipe sentía como el rey bajaba hasta su base dejando una espesa estela de baba en el camino, para apresar con su boca la parte baja de su pene, donde movía su lengua insinuantemente para torturarlo un poco más, delante de sus nublados ojos verdes, se mostró la presa perfecta, frente a él, aún escondidos en el pantalón pijama y en las ropas interiores estaba el erecto pene del moreno, bajó esas dos prendas, lo que hizo que su novio detuviera a momentos su labor, para después lamerlo de punta a cabo, el rey gimió sin trabas.

Un nuevo pasatiempo fue descubierto, ambas cabezas se entretenían llegando a partes del pene del otro que la lengua ajena no había llegado, una competencia fue impuesta, el rey tomó con su mano izquierda por la base el miembro del otro, para con su boca mamarlo más cómodamente, la venganza que le dieron fue una gran embestida dentro de la boca y una mordida en la zona de su propio glande, por la sensibilidad de esa zona, un gemido que debió ser escuchado fue ahogado por las estocadas del rubio.

Al evitar que uno de sus miedos se hiciera realidad y volver a ingresar el aire vital a sus pulmones, sus ojos al abrirse vieron lo que anteriormente le había llamado la atención, los testículos del joven, el hijo menor de la exmaou al presentir un extraño deseo de parte del actual-maou, detuvo sus venganzas y lengua, para ver como el moreno acortaba distancia con sus genitales, pero no se dirigía hacia su penes, eso lo asustó, una mordida mal dada y lo dejaría infértil o con dolores por días, sin embargo los ojos negros hipnotizados en esa zona no lo dejaron reclamar.

La punta de sus yemas tocaron esa "bolsita" que había captado toda su atención, lo movió un poco, se parecía al de él, debía ser igual, pero no lo era, lo acarició de nuevo para pasar sus dedos por la base de ese nuevo lugar.

A la vez una nívea mano se aventuró para tomar los testículos del rey y así hacerle sentir algo mucho más profundo, el índice de esa mano marcó el trayecto desde detrás de su ellos hasta su entrada, las sensación de frío se hizo presente en su cuerpo, el príncipe estaba ensalivando sus dedos, fue lo que pudo ver desde donde estaba.

Mas no lo dejaría terminarlo todo en ese punto, esta vez fue la lengua del moreno la que avió el escroto de su amado, el que adivinó todas las intenciones de engullir esa parte de su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado…

Por respuesta, introdujo parte de ellos en su boca, no utilizaría los dientes por precaución, el también era hombre y sabía lo que dolería una herida ahí.

-¿Cómo se siente?...Wolf…

-Cosquillas, me da cosquillas.

Tomó la mano que se colocó en el principio de su espalda como señal que ya era hora de volver a una posición normal.

-Yuuri…-al estar su cara ala altura de la del príncipe, este lo tomó por los hombros, acostándolo boca arriba sobre las sabanas, luego pasó sus dos manos por la cintura del rey para abrazarlo, sus labios volvieron a juntarse, para dejar a sus lenguas degustar el sabor de pene del otro en su boca.

-Wolfram..-ninguno de los dos pensó que era de idiotas decir el nombre del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos, como si lo único que existiera en este mundo era la pupila de un color tan exquisito de la persona a la que amaban.

Por un lado el colchón y por el otro el príncipe, no podía estar en mejor ubicación, una mano en sus muslos hizo que su naturaleza le aconsejara, sabia, que abriera las piernas por completo, se sintió débil, pero a la vez iba a ser penetrado por el rubio, así que no había porqué temer.

Acomodó sus manos por encima de los hombros del príncipe, una acomodamiento que luego se transformaría en rasguños en la espalda blanca.

El aliento del otro se mezclaba con el suyo, ya que el blondo había escogido apoyar su frente contra la de él, se sintió mágicamente mover sus caderas junto con los dedos que tenía dentro, se sentía bien, pero necesitaba algo más duro y grande que esos dedos para satisfacerse, sus ansias fueron escuchadas, al mismo tiempo en que sentía una presencia extraña y mediamente incomoda introduciéndose en su entrada, una boca calmaba sus nervios con el dulce tacto de su lengua.

* * *

La mayoría de los nobles se había decidido por participar en el gran baile que se daría en honor al primer día del "amor y la amistad" en Shin Makoku. Los vestidos eran de una variedad increíbles desde dignos del siglo XV hasta modernos sacados de una película futurista.

Los que no habían podido en el día, intercambiaban regalos ahora, era todo un gran revuelo, todos saludándose, abrazándose, algunos besándose, con montañas de regalos cada uno entró y salió de esa fiesta, los camareros y sirvientes corrían de un lugar a otro tratando de no pisar ni tropezar con uno de los invitados.

Desde hace más de dos horas que se estaba esperando que la pareja real hiciera su gran entrada, pero nada, ni la sombra de los dos novios, algo le decía al padrino de uno de ellos que era mejor no irrumpir en su habitación, y su otro hermano, el mayor tampoco llegaba, se entretenía con la doctora y con dos niños mientras tanto, jugaban a ensañarles vals a los dos pequeños, claro era complicado por la diferencia de altura, pero hacían su mejor esfuerzo.

Una de las sirvientas, trataba de hacer a la vista de todos los presentes una pirámide de copas llenas de champagne, era todo un espectáculo, todos habían hecho apuesto si lograría la meta o si fracasaría antes de poner la copa final, todas la luces estaban encendidas, incluida la gran lámpara central, pero esta vez no sólo con velas, sino también con electricidad, ese maravilloso invento que heika había traído de la tierra, los más osados daban sus propias explicaciones de cómo era su funcionamientos, si era con maryoku o con otra cosa, hasta con el mismo aire, se llego a escuchar.

-¡Stoffel!-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre, al reconocer esa voz.

-¡Hermana!...-se dirigió a la persona que seguía a la sexy-queen-¡Waltorana!...¡Cuanto tiempo!...

-Onii-chan, ha sido mucho, espero que esta vez no traigas una pretendiente contigo, jijiji.

Entendió la velada amenaza.

-Lord von Spitzberg, usted sabe que el único prometido del maou, es mi sobrino, Wolfram…

-Sí, lo sé, lord von Bielefeld, créame que lo sé.-el tono de las voces expresaba una falsa amabilidad-pero no es bien visto que sir von Bielefeld, se el único con derecho a ser prometido…

-Mi sobrino y tiene todo el derecho y más de casarse con el rey-las personas alrededor empezaban a perderle importancia a la pirámide y la entusiasmada sirvienta para darse vuelta hacia las tres personas, en especial los dos Lores.

-¡Queriendo acaparar poder! ¡Eh! ¡Waltorana!...-cada palabra fue hecha en un volumen superior- ¡Debería darte vergüenza!...¡Todo el mundo aquí presente sabe que tu sobrino duerme en la cama del maou, prácticamente desde el día en que llegó!

-¡Es completamente normal para los jóvenes no para los viejos como tú!-algunas risas se escaparon ante el público.

-¡Normal!, ¡eso prueba que el maou sólo lo quiere para satisfacción personal! Porque…¡no me digas, duermen juntos tomados de la mano, abrazándose, diciéndose que se aman y nada más!-el tono sarcástico utilizado fue con un atisbo de femineidad.

-¡Y si tienen sexo, no es algo que a ti te importe!,-tomó aire-¡lo único que quieres es casar a una Spitzberg con su majestad, para así incrementar tu territorio y tener ese apéndice de la zona del maou que siempre has envidiado! **(4)**

**-**¡Y tu, cría prostitutos, no me digas que no has pensado los beneficios que traerían a tu región esa unión!

-¡Al menos no me acuesto con mi ayudante de años haciéndolo pasar como amistad!

-¡Estas de coña!...je…¡Mírate seduciendo a la esposa de tu hermano muerto!

-¡Hace más medio siglo que está a 4 metros por debajo de la tierra, así que no te preocupes!

-Lord von Bielefeld, Lord von Spitzberg- la voz de un alto moreno, sin aumentar su volumen normal, se hizo escuchar en la gran sala, sólo su aura hacia que las personas obedecieran sus ordenes-les rogaría que guardaran la calma y dejaran ciertos temas, para cuando estén a solas y Lord von Spitzberg-miró al hombre de mediana edad- recuerde que el "prostituto" también es su sobrino…-ante el silencio, continuó-me gustaría que el maou no se enterara de esta pequeña "salida de protocolo", después de todo el fue el que propuso esta fiesta en honor al "amor y la amistad", me encantarían que mostrasen gala de esas dos cosas…

-¡Gwendal!, mi amor-la rubia se tiró a brazos de su hijo-si que te has demorado eh…-le guiñó un ojo.

El general aclaró su garganta.

-Madre, por favor.

-Mi amor, hueles como el perfume de Anissina…

-Madre…-lo que podía hacer era aceptar el abrazo de pitón de su madre como un fiel corderito.

-Anissina ¿qué le has hecho a mi hijo?-sintió que la científica se dirigía hacia donde estaba, también, a su hermano desaparecer entre la multitud, o mejor dicho, arrancar.

-Gwendal me ha ayudado con uno de mis experimentos. ¿No es cierto? Gwendal.

-Así es.

-Y este…¿ha sido un fracaso?- su voz juguetona, expresaba su emoción ¡tendría más nietos!

-Todo lo contrario, creo que ha sido el mejor que me ha resultado.

El lenguaje en clave no le fue de mucho agrado al alto moreno.

Pero, hablando de morenos…el rey hacia su aparición de honor en el baile, con su prometido del brazo, el rumor que correría al día siguiente por el reino se escucharía por varias generaciones más, los consortes tenían semblante de haber estado durmiendo, pero mucho más que sólo haberse acompañado inocentemente, además de eso el hermano mayor del prometido estaba en condiciones similares, con las ropas casi imperceptiblemente mal ajustadas, llevando en su cuerpo el olor a otra persona, liberando una esencia de "amor" al aire, resumiendo tenían cara de haber tenido sexo, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a comentar eso en la fiesta por miedo a la reacción de Lord Voltaire.

Caminaron entre las personas escuchando muchos comentarios sobre su "atraso" y su "condición", esto ya les había pasado antes…la rubia más sexy de todo el reino los recibió con un gran abrazo conjunto, los estrangulaba a los dos al mismo tiempo en el mismo abrazo.

-Wolfy, heika, supongo que abran utilizado mi regalo…

Buen punto, el regalo, lubricante, no lo habían usado, aunque ese era su fin no lo habían hecho…

-Madre, la verdad es que no.-mientras nadie más entendiera a lo que se refería.

-Ohhh…par de malillos…jijii, mmm…supongo que tendrán los próximos días para seguir "experimentando", ustedes cuatro…

-¿Cuatro?...-el rey preguntó.

La garganta no dejaba de molestar a la cabeza de los Voltaire.

-¡¿Gwendal?!, hermano…¿tu también?...-su respuesta fue una afirmación con la cabeza que sólo él pudo ver.

-No se puede regañar a unas personas, siendo que tu mismo has hecho lo de ellas.-el mensaje estaba claro.

-¡Wolfram! ¿bailemos?...-no espero que los labios del príncipe se movieran lo agarró de la muñeca tirándolo hacia la pista de baile.

Al medio de la pista, girando al mismo ritmo del rey, frente a todos, ahora todos sabrían que su relación había cambiado, sintió un nuevo regocijo, los ojos negros que ahora tenía ten cerca expresaban los deseos de decir algo…

-¿Wolfram?...

-Sí, Yuuri…-la mano del monarca en su cintura tiritaba, el rubio le dio un apretoncito en su hombro para darle ánimos.

-Falta algo…

-¿Qué?...

-Bueno, falta algo menos…carnal…jeje.

-¿Cómo qué?...

-Como…Wolfram…-el maou tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Yuuri-esperó a que las pupilas azabaches se posaran en las suyas- suki **(5)**-esas dos sílabas se escaparon complacientes de su boca, no pudo haber sido más directo, pero eso era todo lo que quería decirle, esa simple palabra calmó su corazón, provocando la reacción contraria en el del maou, quién se sonrojo.

-Wolfram…yo también…yo…-un nuevo apretón en su hombro fue dado- te amo.

Rieron suavemente mientras contemplaban sus ojos, el mundo no existía en esos momentos.

-Wolf, siento que tuve que habértelo dicho antes que…que…

-No importa,-los labios del rey atraían fatalmente a los propios-sé lo que sentías por mí, hay veces que no se necesitan palabras, para saberlo…

-Tienes razón fue…tierno.

-¡Ves! Tu opinas lo mismo, Yuuri, ¿puedo besarte?

-¡Y tu me reclamaste cuando yo pregunté eso!

-Sí, pero ¿puedo?

-Creí que eras tu al que no le gustaban esas manifestaciones tan osadas en público…

-Es que, no creo que pueda contenerme hasta que salgamos de aquí, tus labios son en verdad…atrayentes…

-Desde ahora, no necesitas preguntar eso, sólo hazlo, no importa quién este presente…

-Lo mismo digo, pero antes…-recordó un detalle que había decidido desde la tarde -el próximo año quiero un regalo mucho mejor que esas flores…-puso su mejor cara de berrinche.

-Y yo algo mejor que un pijama igual a todos los que tengo…¿próximo ehhh…?- se hundió por unos segundos en sus pensamientos, eso significaba una año entero con el príncipe a su lado.

-Sí, próximo, porque lo habrá…¿verdad Yuuri?...

Le sonrió a su guaperas arrogante, para después poner su mano en la cintura de él.

-Claro que lo habrá, a menos que te aburras de mí antes…

-Yuuri, eso **no va **a pasar, no te librarás de mí así de fácil…-los dos sabían que estaban jugueteando.

Las orbes verdes hipnotizaron a las azabaches para que cortaran la distancia que había entre ellas, el aliento del otro se mezcló con el propio, creando una sensación de calidez incomparable, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos dos, al fin estaban cumpliendo el sueño mutuo de estar juntos, sin trabas, sin vergüenza, sin nervios, sin malentendidos y sin importar lo que el mundo pensara, porque los labios del otro, de su amado, les hacía olvidar sobre su propia existencia.

* * *

Post Scriptum:

(1): No me refiero a que les dio un litro y medio de lubricante…sino a que, 10 centímetros cúbicos contienen un litro de agua…bueno la _**caja**_ en que venía el regalo podría contener un litro y medio de liquido.

(2): Aunque no lo crean, el aire es un fluido.

(3): Según mi mapa, sacado totalmente de mi imaginación, la región Bielefeld es la más alejada de la zona del maou.

(4): Una vez más un producto feo de mi imaginación…

(5): Suki, es algo asi como "me gustas" "te quiero", ( no me pude decidir por ninguna de las dos traducciones).

* * *

Ufffffffff…¡terminé!!!!

Si llegaron a este punto y dejan un review, déjenme decirles, de ante mano, que os amo.

Ahora a actualizar los otros fics y a terminar "el complot"…….Nos vemos!!!!

El próximo año les narraré el Sn Valentín al que se refieren…

Si quieren sobornarme/torturarme/presionarme para que continue un fic, sientanse libre de hacerlo a traves de sus reviews!!!al

Cada vez que actualice o suba una historia, responderé todos sus reviews.

Y eso que primero conrard los llamó porque el carruaje estaba listo y luego había una rueda quemada, no, no me equivoqué, ustedes ya saben que sexy-mujer controla la magia de fuego…esos detallitos quedan para el próximo año…

Este no es el único especial de SV hay cuatro más…pueden encontrar más detalles en mi LJ, les dejo el link para que lo visiten en mi profile/perfil, ahí pueden estorcionarme para que continue un fic, tambien, si desean…ya que habrá un tema por capi/historia…

Los otros especiales los publicaré esta semana…


End file.
